The Smell of Cut Grass
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU. Brendan is struggling to stay in his marriage to Eileen and then he meets Ste and struggles some more.
1. Chapter 1

**The smell of cut grass :)**

"Brendan, how many times am I going to have to ask you to cut the grass?"

Eileen had asked Brendan more times than she could remember and she was sick and tired of keeping on at him. Most husbands in their neighborhood cut the grass for their wives but Brendan wasn't most husbands and their relationship had been going through a rough patch for many years now. In fact, if it wasn't for the two kids they shared together, they probably wouldn't be together now.

"Eileen ye know I'm busy, I do have to work. I'll do it tomorrow."

Brendan sat down and started tucking into a full English that Eileen had made for him, regardless of their current stale patch, she was a good wife and took her duties seriously. Declan and Padraig, their son's, had already eaten and were on their way to school.

"You always tell me tomorrow, summer is nearly over. I want it done Brendan!"

Brendan threw his knife and fork down and with a mouth full of food he said…

"Ye are always moaning at me, I'm outta here."

Brendan put his jacket on and headed towards the door, Eileen followed closely behind.

"Are you going to be late again Brendan?"

"If ye keep moaning I will be!"

"What about the cutting the grass?"

"For god sake Eileen, just hire someone to do it, then ye might be happy. I'll see ye tonight, don't wait up."

Days like this Brendan was happy that he ran a busy nightclub, although he missed his boys; being away from Eileen was a blessing in disguise. He didn't have to work such long hours but he chose to, he often wondered why Eileen stuck around but being a good catholic girl, she took her vows seriously; unlike Brendan who always thought that there was something missing from his relationship with her or any other woman before her.

Brendan had always known that he was attracted to men but being brought up in the strict environment that he was, being gay meant bringing shame to your family. So he buried those feelings deep inside of him and married Eileen. Being the owner of a club fulfilled his needs on many levels and being away from his family and a string of one night stands with men satisfied his sexual appetite that of course he couldn't fulfill with Eileen.

He would never get too close though, the fuck them and leave them approach worked for him because although he found it increasingly hard to sleep with Eileen she stimulated him in other ways. He loved her just not in the way a man should love his wife. They were more like friends, brother and sister and although Eileen knew this she still tried her best, regardless of the countless times that Brendan rejected her.

After a twelve hour shift at work Brendan returned home tired and smelling of whisky. He quietly crept inside the house and made his way to the bedroom where Eileen was sleeping soundly. He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his clothes and shoes and threw them on the floor. He laid down and looked at Eileen, she really was a beautiful looking woman, he wanted to fancy her so badly but it was no use, he just didn't. Her long dark hair and pink full lips would be a turn on for most men, unfortunately not for Brendan.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Eileen sleepily.

"It's late…go back to sleep."

Brendan felt her move up close to him, her hand felt wrong as is moved up and down his chest. It had been over a year since they had last slept together although Eileen never gave up trying.

"It's been a long day Eileen and I've got a headache."

"Another one? I really don't know why I even bother with you Brendan Brady."

"I'll make it up to ye."

"You sure will. You can start by taking the kids to school tomorrow. They never see you these days."

"Ye sure. Now can I get some sleep?"

"Oh and Brendan,"

"Yeah?"

"I've got someone coming round tomorrow to cut the grass as you seem too busy to do anything for me."

"Good. Does that mean you'll stop asking me now then?"

"I suppose it does. Night Brendan."

"Goodnight Eileen."

Brendan felt bad, he didn't know how much longer he could stay with Eileen, it just wasn't fair on her, she needed someone who would give her everything and not just financially. Eileen was already up when Brendan awoke, the smell of toast lingering in the air and the sound of the boys fighting coming from downstairs. Brendan jumped in the shower and got ready for work, he then joined his family at the kitchen table.

"Nice of you to join us Brendan."

"Give it a rest Eileen."

"Dad are you nearly ready? were gonna be late for school."

"Yeah I'm ready Deccy."

"Don't you want any Breakfast?"

"I'll get some at work, I'll see ye later. Come on boys."

Brendan and the boys headed out of the door and made their way to the car, Brendan was just about to get in when he noticed a van pull up alongside him. He watched intently as a young male opened the door and stepped outside. Brendan felt his chest tighten, he was unable to stop looking at him and he felt something stir from deep inside of him that he was sure he'd never felt before. The stranger noticed Brendan staring at him and as their eyes met, the young man smiled shyly at him.

"Hey can I help ye?" asked Brendan, clearly wanting to break the unnerving connection.

"Um…yeah I'm the gardener; I'm here to cut your grass..."

"Oh my wife called ye."

Brendan could see that the young man was clearly disappointed by that revelation.

"Yeah, your wife called me yesterday."

"Ye better get to it then um?..."

"Sorry, I'm Ste."

"Ye better get to it then, Steven."

Ste watched Brendan get into his car and drive away, his heart was pounding the whole time and for a second he thought about getting back into his van and turning down this job. But it was a big job and he needed the money, he had a couple of days work at least, so he made his way to the front door and gave it a knock.

Meanwhile Brendan had dropped the kids off at school and instead of going into work as normal; he found himself driving back home. He pulled up to find Ste setting up to cut the grass; luckily he hadn't noticed Brendan staring at him, again. He was mesmerized by him, he looked gorgeous and Brendan wanted to eat him all up. His boyish good looks and tanned complexion, which obviously came from spending so much time in the sun was making Brendan hot under the collar. Brendan was distracted by Eileen banging on the car window; he hadn't even noticed her make her way over.

"What you doing back here?"

"I'm not feeling great Eileen, that headache is back again."

"Well I've got to pop out, I'm meeting Eve. Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine Eileen…just fine."

**To be continued?**

**Please review xx xx xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter two :)**

"Do you need me to get you anything before I go love?" asked a concerned Eileen.

"No honestly I'll be fine, ye get going, ye don't want to keep Eve waiting."

"She'll be okay. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of my man? Do you want something to eat or a bath maybe?"

"Eileen for the love of god, I've got a headache, I'm not dying."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?"

"Positive, I'm just gonna take it easy today. You have fun with Eve though. I'll see ye."

"Anyone would think that you wanted to get rid of me."

"I do, I want some peace. Now get going."

"Okay Brendan, I'm going. We're having lunch as well so I'll be a while. Hope you feel better. See you later."

Brendan kissed his wife on the cheek and made his way into the house. He could see Steven out of the corner of his eye and it took all his will power not to turn around and directly look at him. Once inside the house he wasn't sure what to do with himself, it had been that long since he spent any time at home alone. Usually he busied himself with work, even when he wasn't working, so to have this free day on his hands totally threw his routine.

It didn't take long for his mind to wonder and the young gardener was there again in his head. Was it even normal to fantasise about someone you've literally only just met? Brendan found himself going over to the window to have a little peak at the unforgettable stranger. He pulled up the blind so that he had good vision of him and pulled up a chair, he didn't even care that there was a possibility that Ste could see him watching. In fact he hoped he would notice. The sun was already beating down and Brendan couldn't take his eyes off Ste as he walked up and down the garden with his mower. The jeans and white t-shirt look was definitely having an effect on Brendan.

He was frozen to the spot, his eyes never leaving Ste, not even for one second. He hadn't even moved to get a drink or go to the toilet. He just sat there; engrossed in the beautiful sight that he felt was teasing him. He watched as the young gardener took off his top, the heat clearly getting to him now. His slim but toned body was glistening in sweat and as he scrunched up his t-shirt to mop his brow, Brendan let out a moan. The shape of his body, his golden brown skin glowed and even more so in the sun and all Brendan was sure of at this moment was he'd never see anything more inviting in his whole life. He wanted the boy badly, and he would do anything to get him. He wanted to touch him, if only once, although that would never be enough. He needed something, anything to feed his growing fixation.

He could feel himself getting increasingly turned on and the hardness in his trousers wasn't going away on it's own. He thought about calling the boy inside and taking full advantage of him, he only had a couple of days work and if he was going to seduce him then he had to do it quickly. But to just claim him now would be too quick even for Brendan. He settled instead for pleasuring himself while watching him intently, his cock rock hard and aching for a piece of the delicious young man.

Brendan pulled roughly at his throbbing cock, he imagined touching every part of him, making him moan and whimper. He imagined how soft his skin would feel to touch and what he would taste like. He imagined pushing himself hard and fast in to his beautiful tight arse, he could tell just by looking at him that he would feel so good. His heart was pounding now and his moans grew louder as the images inside his head felt so real. He threw his head back and exploded into his hand, his creamy warm cum covered him, but he just grinned at the state he'd got himself in.

He glanced once more at Ste and then made his way upstairs to have a shower. He couldn't make conversation with him like this, he wanted to impress him and that wouldn't happen with cum stains over his trousers. Once clean and out of the shower, Brendan threw on some jeans and a top and made his way outside to see if his Brady charm would get him anywhere with the boy. At first glance Ste was nowhere to be seen and Brendan thought that maybe he had gone home, that was until he noticed his van still parked on the drive. His eyes skimmed every inch of grass, yet he still couldn't see him anywhere. Then he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the shed, which of course was more like another house, so he made his way over to investigate. Brendan opened the door to the shed and went inside.

"I wondered what that crashing noise was, didn't realize you'd be in here."

"Yeah, I'm just taking five. It's pretty hot out there. I tripped over your tool box…sorry. Your wife said it was okay to sit in here when I wanted a break."

"Did she now?"

"Um…is that a problem?"

"No problem at all Steven, I just thought that you'd be more comfortable in the house."

"In here is fine ta."

Ste could feel Brendan's eyes burning into his own, he felt a little on edge by it. He had never seen anyone look at him like that before, it was extremely unnerving. Brendan approached Ste, he got so close to him that he could smell him and boy did he smell good. He pressed himself up against Ste, who at this point tried his hardest to ignore the obvious attraction between them.

"I want ye" purred Brendan.

And before Ste could even respond Brendan had crushed their lips together and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Ste responded the way Brendan had hoped and their kiss intensified dramatically. Brendan could feel how excited they both were, he wanted him here and now. His hand travelled down to unzip Ste's trousers but much to his dismay he was stopped and their kiss was broken.

"What's wrong Steven?"

"Look I don't even know you."

"So what, doesn't that make it more fun?"

"I'm not even gay!"

"Oh yes ye are."

"I'm married."

"So am I."

"Look I'm getting back to work, I don't want this."

Ste left Brendan in the shed and made his way back to his work, he wondered if Brendan would follow him but he was glad he didn't. Ste didn't know if he could resist him again. Brendan left the shed and made his way back inside the house, Ste watched him but Brendan just walked on, as if Ste wasn't even there. So charming the pants off Mr Green fingers wasn't a success this time, but Brendan wasn't about to give up…not yet.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Three :)**

Brendan Brady was a man who was used to getting what he wanted, having someone turn him down had never happened to him before and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Maybe he had got it wrong; maybe the young gardener wasn't gay. Brendan had never been wrong before, he could tell when someone was gay and when Ste kissed him back in the shed, he could tell he wanted him. A closet gay was more likely and in a way Brendan was glad of the challenge. He just needed to convince him that they be perfect together and that he could take him to places he'd never been…sexually anyway.

Brendan resumed his earlier position and sat watching Ste again; there was something about the boy and Brendan grew more fascinated by him by the minute. Ste hadn't even noticed Brendan looking at him, clearly too engrossed in his work. Brendan didn't move from his seat even when he saw the young man pack up his things and then make his way over to the front door. Ste had to knock twice before Brendan finally answered it.

"What can I do for ye Steven?"

His stern face never giving away the fact that he was bothered about being turned down earlier or that he was still even interested in him. Brendan never did give anything away.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm done for the day. I'll be back tomorrow though. You have a beautiful garden."

Brendan stared at the man in front of him, his first thought was to pull him in the house and have his wicked way with him. He decided on his second thought and offered him a drink instead, although his first thought was much more appealing.

"Ye did good today. Did ye want a drink before ye go?"

Ste just wanted to get home; he didn't want to be around Brendan and he certainly didn't want to put himself in a situation that he couldn't get out of.

"I don't think that's a good idea, thank you anyway though."

Rejection twice in one day, this was definitely all new to Brendan and he hated it.

"Come on Steven, one drink won't hurt."

Brendan could see Ste thinking, fighting with his inner self and couldn't help but grin at the boy being deep in thought.

"Okay one drink…thanks."

Brendan let Ste in and closed the door after him. He watched in amazement as the beautiful young man took his shoes off. He looked uncomfortable, like he was out of his league being in a house like this and Brendan felt a bit sorry for him.

"Hey ye okay?"

Ste was un-moving, frozen to the spot and Brendan wondered why he looked so out of place all of a sudden.

"Yeah…I've just never been inside a house like this."

"Just relax Steven. Ye didn't have to take ye shoes off ye know."

"Oh sorry."

"Why are ye saying sorry?"

"I don't know really."

"Let's go and get that drink."

Brendan took Ste in to the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice Ste look around the house, his mouth open in amazement.

"Your house is amazing."

"Thanks Steven. Ye never been in a house like this before?"

"No never, I live in a rundown council flat, probably the size of this kitchen."

"So what do ye want? Beer or something stronger?"

"I'll just have a beer ta."

Brendan gave Ste a beer and as the young man took if off him he noticed him shaking a little.

"Ye nervous Steven?"

"Um…earlier when we kissed…I'm sorry about that."

"Why are ye sorry Steven, it was nice. I'd like to do it again wouldn't ye?"

Ste sat staring at Brendan; he couldn't believe how forward he was being, he knew that accepting a drink was a bad idea and that it would end up like this.

"No…like I said earlier I don't do things like that."

"But ye eyes tell me different Steven. I know ye want me…don't deny yourself this experience."

"You don't know what I want, you don't know me."

"I know what I felt when I kissed ye. Don't tell me ye don't feel the same."

"I did feel something but that doesn't mean I want to do anything about it. I have Amy and my kids."

"And I have Eileen and my boys…so."

"I've never…you know…"

"Been with a man Steven?"

"Yeah, I've never been with a man."

"Ye don't know what ye missing. Let me show ye."

"I've gotta go. Thanks for the beer."

Ste didn't even make it out of the kitchen and Brendan was on him pulling on his arm.

"Don't go."

"Look get off me. I need to get home."

"Do ye really want me to let ye go? Tell me that this doesn't excite ye."

"I can't."

"Then prove it Steven…kiss me."

Brendan wasn't prepared for the force in which Ste kissed him. At once their mouths were moving simultaneously, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they both felt. Ste had never felt like this before, such intense desire for another person, but then again neither had Brendan. It was new for both of them. Ste pulled away, clearly taken aback, his breathing was fast and erratic, his eyes filled with lust and hunger.

"Why did ye stop?"

"Look I really do need to get home; I've got to watch my kids. Amy has to work."

"Did ye like that Steven?"

"What do you think?"

"I think ye need a little taster of what is to come to ye. Just give me five minutes yeah?"

Brendan could see how turned on Ste was, his eyes and the semi that he now had was a clear give away. Brendan undone Ste's jeans slowly and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He watched the boy lick his lips in anticipation and Brendan let out a moan of appreciation, the boy was sexy as fuck. Brendan took Ste's cock in his hand and touched him in such a way that Ste thought he knew his cock better than he did.

"Ye really are beautiful Steven."

Brendan felt him growing harder and he could no longer wait, he had to take him in his mouth. He had to give him something more than a quick wank; he wanted the boy to come back again and again. He wanted to leave him wanting more. He wanted to fuck his cock with his mouth. He wanted him to remember that he had never ever been made to feel like this by any other man and that he would be hard pressed to ever find it again. Brendan wanted to worship his cock, because for that one moment in time, it was his to do with as he wanted. So he licked and sucked until Ste could take no more and fuck he tasted so good.

"Did ye enjoy that Steven?"

"Fuck…that…was amazing."

"So I'll see ye tomorrow then?"

"Too right…I need my wages."

Ste pulled his boxers and jeans up and couldn't help but smile at the smug looking Brendan. He had never been sucked off that way before and he wanted more of it.

"I'll see you later then."

Brendan pulled Ste close and kissed him again, his hand's grabbing at his bum pulling him even closer.

"I'm looking forward to it Steven."

Brendan showed Ste out and closed the door; his brain not switching off from their encounter. Now he had to think of a way to keep Eileen out of the house tomorrow and a reason for Ste to keep coming back to him.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter four :)**

Ste couldn't think of anything else but Brendan when he returned home. The kids were all over him and Amy was asking him twenty questions about his day, but all he could think about was how good he felt with a certain moustached man's lips around his cock. He longed to still be there with him, to let himself be touched by him in ways he never has let anyone before.

"Ste…Ste…so how was it today?" asked Amy.

"Sorry Ames I'm miles away…just tired that's all."

"I know I've been calling you for ages. So did you get paid?"

"Sorry Amy. No not yet, I've got more work to do tomorrow. I guess I'm getting paid then."

"You'd better Ste, we need the money."

"I know Amy, you tell me enough."

"I don't want another row Ste; I'm just saying that's all. You said you would provide for us and you haven't done a great job so far have you?"

"Look I'm trying."

"Try harder Ste."

"Why do you always have to start Amy?"

"Because I'm sick of doing everything around here. You can put the kids to bed, I'm off out for a bit."

Ste loved Amy he really did, but at times like this he hated her…resented her even. They were together as a couple, even still slept together, but the stresses of life had ripped their relationship apart and now any chance they had to be away from each other they took it. Ste put the kids to bed just as he was asked and found himself getting an early night as well. The quicker he got to sleep, the quicker it would be morning and that meant everything to him….that meant Brendan Brady.

Brendan hadn't thought of much else either, he found himself thinking of the young gardener and what he was going to do to him when he next saw him. There wasn't a part of him that he didn't want to explore; he wanted to familiarise himself with every inch of him. He wanted to know his body and mind more than he knew his own. Getting out of work was easy, he was his own boss, but having a day to himself without Eileen, now that was the tricky part.

"Hey Bren love…do you feel better now?" I'm sorry I left you for so long. You know what me and Eve are like when we get chatting. So what you been up to?"

"Nothing Eileen, just sleeping really. I still feel bad; I might have to take tomorrow off."

"Well you have good staff and you never take time off so it won't hurt. The garden looks great."

"Yeah It looks okay. It's not finished yet, he'll be back tomorrow."

"He seemed a nice young man."

"Didn't notice Eileen." _Of course I noticed, I noticed everything about him. From the shape of his lips to the colour of his eyes, even his beautiful pert arse that needed to be filled by me and only me._

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm good. I might just have a bath and get an early night."

"You might feel better tomorrow Bren."

"Yeah…oh Eileen I was thinking, why don't you go in to town tomorrow and book a week holiday somewhere for you and Eve?"

"What…I can't just go away. What about the boys?"

"I'm sure I can look after them Eileen, they are my sons."

"No I know but you have work and you are always busy."

"I'm my own boss; I can do what I like."

"Really Bren? That would be amazing. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. "

"Thanks Bren you're the best, what did I do to deserve you hey?"

"Ye deserve so much more Eileen."

Brendan kissed his wife passionately for the first time in ages, it wasn't a kiss filled with love or lust. It was just a kiss that had no meaning and done out of duty or guilt…maybe even both. Brendan couldn't help but feel bad Eileen really was the perfect wife; she was just the wrong gender.

Morning had come quickly and Ste was getting ready for another hard days graft and maybe a little something else. He couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement running through him as he thought of yesterday's events and he hoped for more of the same today. Spending a little more time getting ready and making sure he smelt nice was everything to do with his new boss. By the time Ste was ready to leave for work, Amy and the kids had already left for school and not even so much as a goodbye from any of them. Ste arrived at Brendan's house just after nine and was greeted by a very happy Eileen.

"Hiya, is it okay to get started?" asked Ste.

"Yeah of course it is love. I'm just off out so if you need anything my husband is inside okay? Now if you'll excuse me I've got a holiday to book."

Ste watched Eileen drive away and within seconds of her being out of sight Brendan had opened the front door and without any words Ste made his way over to him, knowing that was exactly what Brendan wanted him to do. Brendan was focused on him, his eyes absorbing all of him, like a sponge in water.

"Morning Steven, did you miss me?"

"Morning…um I'd better get started on the garden."

"Look Eileen has gone out for a bit, we have the place to ourselves. So do ye wanna come in?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ye seemed sure yesterday Steven, what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed; I do want you but…"

"No buts Steven, ye want me and that's all I hear."

Brendan pulls Ste in to the house and brings their lips together, he deepens the kiss and they both enjoy the sensual feeling of each other's tongues connecting. Brendan is desperate for Ste, desperate to possess his body and it shows through the way he kisses him. Ste is caught off guard by the intensity of the impact, but is also completely drawn in and refuses to let go of this amazing kiss.

"Do ye wanna take this upstairs Steven? Said Brendan breaking their kiss.

"Yes please." Replied Ste breathlessly.

Brendan took Ste's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. The king size bed in the perfectly immaculate room was inviting and Ste couldn't help but think to himself that he had never seen a bed so big. Brendan pulled on Ste's clothes and couldn't help but get frustrated as Ste's t-shirt got stuck on his head. Ste took over taking his clothes off and Brendan began taking his own clothes off until they were both fully naked. Brendan looked on at Ste, his eyes not knowing what part of him to look at first.

"I've never wanted anyone more than ye right now Steven, I hope you're ready for me."

Ste smiled shyly, but his eyes were filled with lust and told Brendan everything he needed to know. He felt nervous that was for sure, but there was nowhere else he'd rather be than here being worshiped by this gorgeous man. Brendan's lips found Ste's again and they fell on to the bed together, skin on skin, their hands wandering, touching and exploring each other. Brendan felt pure excitement as he felt Ste's cock rising to the occasion, his own cock was already rock hard, he had wanted this from the moment he first laid eyes on him. Brendan couldn't hide his surprise when Ste flipped him on to his back and straddled him. No matter what Brendan thought Ste was born ready for this moment and as he re-joined their lips together, he wanted to show him desperately.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Five :)**

Brendan could feel the hunger Ste felt for him as he held his arms down on the bed and kissed him with such fiery passion that it almost blew him away. He could feel the hardness of his cock against him and it felt good. Ste took full advantage of the opportunity to feast his eyes on Brendan, his muscular chest, the shape of his arms, the deep routed lust in his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off his naked body and Brendan had failed to break free from Ste's grip, mainly because he wanted to see what he was going to do to him.

Ste caressed his chest, licking and nibbling on any bit of flesh that he could. His hands finally let go of Brendan's arms and he traced his fingers up and down his side, sending shivers down his spine. It took a lot of control for Brendan to not take over but he was kind of enjoying the feeling of Ste all over him. Ste kissed his way down to his cock that was already in need of his full attention. He licked him up and down and then teasingly engulfed him, sucking him a few times before releasing him to gently suck on his balls.

Brendan moaned out in pleasure as Ste explored him, taking it in turns by sucking his cock one minute to playing with his balls the next. Ste felt confident from the noises that Brendan was now making and decided to try something that so far he had only read about. He began to lick and kiss his hole as if he was starving for it, his hand grasping his cock at the same time. The desire Ste felt for Brendan showed in everything he did and as Brendan's hole glistened in saliva, he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and fucked him furiously with them.

Ste's mouth had found Brendan's cock again and he sucked on him deeply, taking all of him in his mouth. Brendan felt pure ecstasy running through every part of him, Ste's mouth felt amazing, he could feel his hot breath all over him and although it felt so good, no one had ever invaded him like this before. Brendan pulled on Ste's hair as his whole body tightens and after a few more mind blowing sucks Brendan bursts his warm cum in to his mouth. Brendan had never felt pleasure like it and Ste had left him panting and out of his comfort zone.

"Ye been lying to me Steven?" Brendan interrupted as Ste tried to kiss him again.

"Lying? I don't understand."

"Don't ye?"

"No I don't."

"Ye told me you've never been with a man."

"I haven't."

"Steven ye don't suck cock like that, if ye haven't been with a man."

"Well I haven't. What difference does it make anyway?"

"None I guess. I just hate liars."

"I'm not lying. Maybe I should just go."

"No...No! I don't want ye to go."

"I have work to do anyway."

"I just…like being the only one to touch ye that way."

"Well you are."

"Good. Come here Steven, it's my turn now."

Ste lay next to him and soon enough Brendan's lips are rampantly manipulating his and as their tongues wrap around each other's and dance together, Ste pulls Brendan closer in response, desperate to feel his body again. Brendan loves feeling the boy next to him, his skin feels so good to touch and he can't get enough of him. His hand travels down to his cock and he touches him in such a way that it makes Ste think he knows his own cock better than he does.

Ste is almost begging Brendan to enter him, but Brendan isn't done playing yet and he wants to make him explode over and over again. Being Ste's first Brendan had to get him ready and he enjoyed every minute of exploring his hole with his fingers and tongue and Ste now understood what he'd been missing all these years. The tickling of his moustache was a little extra for Ste, one that he could get used to, one that he wanted to get used to and he secretly hoped that this would happen again.

"Tell me what ye want Steven?"

"You…I want you now…more than anything."

"I want to see ye when I fuck ye, so put ye legs on my shoulders Steven and stick that gorgeous bum of yours out."

Ste smiled and did exactly what he was told, the adrenaline that was running through his veins right now was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he never wanted it to end. Brendan watched Ste with fascination, he had never seen anyone so beautiful and as he eased himself inside him, he had never felt pleasure like it with anyone before. Ste felt so good, tight, a perfect fit and Brendan gently pushed himself deeper in to Ste, until all that was left to do was show him what fucking was all about.

Ste got right into it, grabbing Brendan's arse, making him go deeper, faster, begging him to fuck him, whilst pulling at his own cock at the same time. The feeling of compatibility washed over Brendan and unsettled him quite a bit, how could he be feeling this happy from someone he hardly even knew? He hadn't felt this good with anyone before, sex was just sex, but this was something else, this was more than that and it scared the shit out of him. Brendan felt such a rush as he fucked Ste harder and harder and then….

"Brendan…where are you? I've forgot the credit card."

"Fuck Steven, its Eileen. Quick get under the bed…now!"

Ste rolled off the bed, grabbed his clothes quickly and hid under the bed, his heart beating loudly.

"Bren… are you in the bedroom?"

Brendan tried to calm himself down, Eileen wasn't stupid, she'd know that something was going on.

"Yeah I'm in bed Eileen."

Eileen joyfully enters the bedroom and the smile she was wearing quickly disappears from her face.

"What are you doing Bren? You look flustered. And why are your clothes scattered around?"

"Okay Eileen, ye caught me. I was wanking."

"What? So you can do that but you can't make love to your wife? You men are disgusting."

"It's natural Eileen."

"You'd better not be wanking in your socks again, because if you are you can wash them."

"Calm down Eileen!"

"I'm going back out now, to book my holiday, I might even treat myself to a bit of shopping."

"Yeah okay…whatever."

"And where is the gardener?"

"I don't know, I'm not his minder."

"Well if he's skiving, dock his wages."

"Yes dear."

"Don't yes dear me."

"No dear."

"You are impossible Brendan Brady"

And with that she was gone, Brendan went over to the window and waited until she was in her car and out of sight before telling Ste to come out.

"That was close weren't it?"

"It was indeed Steven."

"Wanking in socks hey? My kind of man."

"Mmm now where we?"

Brendan's lips locked with Ste's again and they fell on the bed together, with the intention of picking up where they left off.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter six :)**

"You are insatiable and if you carry on, I don't see me getting any work done today."

"It's what ye do to me Steven. Ye could make a man go insane ye know?"

"I think there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"Oh there is…a very big compliment."

Brendan couldn't get enough of Ste, his beautifully shaped flexible body made him irresistible. Brendan felt a hunger for the boy like he had never had for any other before him. There had been many Tom, dick and Harry's but there had never been Steven. No one had ever made him feel so out of his mind with Lust. A love em and leave em approach worked for Brendan, no hassles or complications but he feared that Ste would be a big hassle full of complications and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He already knew that he wanted to see him again and again and again.

But after today Ste's work was finished and he didn't want that…not yet anyway. He knew he'd tire of the boy eventually, but for now he just wanted to attach himself to him in every way possible. He wanted to pleasure him, explore him until he knew his body better than his own. It didn't mean anything, just because he wanted to fuck the boy again, didn't mean than he liked him. He was just using him for sex right? Just because he had never seen anyone so beautiful, so warm and inviting, so made for him, it didn't mean anything at all…it is what it is.

Brendan's life was with Eileen and the boys, he couldn't hurt them for anything…he wouldn't. This thing with Ste, whatever it was, was definitely not going to be a permanent thing. He could stop this whenever he wanted to, that's even if he they did see each other again. Brendan still showed no signs of letting Ste get back to work; it was like his dick was permanently hard, in need of Ste's constant attention. Ste laughs out loud as Brendan flips him over onto him tummy, leaving his arse exposed.

"You've got the most fuckable arse I've ever seen Steven."

Brendan can't help planting kisses and bites all over it. It really was something else; this boy was in a league all of his own.

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

"I've never said that to anyone Steven…ever."

Ste was surprised at Brendan's response, he hardly knew this man that had given him multiple orgasms, but the honesty and depth of his words made him feel like he was special somehow.

"Now be a good boy and stick your arse out for me, I wanna eat ye all up."

"My bum is gonna be sore for a week."

"Are ye saying no then?"

And Brendan smiled as he saw the boy teasingly move his arse higher, sticking it right out. Brendan licked his lips in anticipation and sunk his face into his behind again. Ste feels him there, the tickling feeling from Brendan's moustache makes him laugh a little, but he thinks about what is coming and a moan escapes him, he can hardly wait.

He licks him in such a way that it almost sends Ste over the edge, he gets to the spot every time. Brendan is holding onto the cheeks of his arse, spreading them apart so he can give more pleasure. He works on Ste's arse like he's just had the most delicious meal and now he's licking the plate clean. Ste is moaning loudly now, desperate for more, desperate for something to fill him up, desperate for something big and hard.

"Fuck me Brendan…please."

"Good things come to those who wait young Steven."

"I don't wanna wait; I want you inside me now!"

"Okay you're the boss."

Brendan grabs Ste by the waist hoisting him up so that he is on all fours. He notices that Ste is pleasuring himself and Brendan can hardly take his eyes off him. He looks so good; the picture of him doing that is definitely one for the wank bank.

"And ye call me insatiable Steven."

"I want you now Brendan and I want you to fuck me hard."

Brendan is completely in too him, his perfect arse, his wondering hands and his dirty mouth all add to the overwhelming feeling that he is feeling right now. Brendan enters him forcefully and does exactly what he's told to do. He fucks him hard and fast, feeling like his whole body is on fire. He doesn't want this to stop, to ever stop, but as Ste reaches a climax brought on by his own hand, Brendan doesn't know how much longer he can go on.

Ye like that Steven? Am I fucking you hard enough?"

"Mmmmm…harder…ooh…yeah… that's it…like that."

Brendan can feel the sweat running off his face, he can hear the sound of his balls slapping against Ste's arse, his heart is pounding and he's so close.

"I want you to cum Brendan; I want to feel your warmth inside me."

Brendan thrusted into Ste wildly a few more times before erupting into him, his orgasm feeling so fucking good. He collapsed on to Ste, just holding on to him, breathing in his scent, with his dick still buried inside of him. Ste moved slightly, obviously feeling uncomfortable with Brendan's weight on top of him. He took the hint and moved off of him, pulling him into a hot and sticky embrace instead.

"I'd better get going; I have the garden to finish Brendan."

"Don't worry about the Garden today. I'll tell Eileen you're ill."

"But I need the money; Amy's expecting me to get paid today."

"I'll give ye the money."

"No because I haven't done the job. Thanks, but I'm gonna get back to it now."

"I don't want ye to go."

"Look I've never done owt like this before and although I'm glad we just…you know."

"Fucked…loads of times?"

"Yeah that and it was great…really great, but I'm going to get back to work now. I still have a good few hours left."

"Okay, if that's what ye want. Wouldn't ye rather join me in the shower?"

"I would but I'm getting paid to cut your grass, so I'm just gonna go."

Brendan watched as the delicious gardener put his clothes back on, his mouth watering the whole time.

"So I'll see you later?"

Ye will Steven, come and see me before ye go and I'll sort your wages out."

"Yeah thanks."

"Oh Steven before ye go?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my kiss goodbye?"

Ste smiled, walking over to Brendan who was still lying naked in the bed and put his lips on him, kissing him lustfully. Ste was regretting his decision about leaving him and Brendan was hoping that he would stay. But eventually Ste left the bedroom and headed back outside to finish the job he started.

Brendan didn't move, he just laid there, deep in thought about what had just happened and Ste found it very difficult to concentrate on the grass and hedges, especially knowing that Brendan would be taking a shower any minute now. This all felt very surreal to him and back in the open air he wished he was still in the house in the arms of his gorgeous boss. He was just about to go back to him when he saw Eileen pull up infront of the house. That was another close call, two in one day.

"Think grass Ste not Brendan. Grass and hedges and weeds. Brendan…Brendan…Brendan."

**Please review xx xx xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Seven :)**

** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed it meas a lot :)**

"Hey Brendan, I'm back!" shouted Eileen who was now wondering where her husband was.

"Where are you Bren?" she continued, annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

"I'm upstairs woman, now stop shouting."

Eileen walked into the bedroom and couldn't believe that Brendan was still in bed. Her arms were full of shopping bags, she certainly wasn't joking when she said she was gonna treat herself.

"I cannot believe you are still in bed Brendan Brady. Have you even done anything else today?"

"I had a little sleep, but you shouting at the top of your voice put stop to that."

"Sometimes Bren it feels like I have three kids. I'd like to stay in bed all day, but I can't, I have things to do."

"Ye know I haven't been feeling great Eileen. When do I ever take time off work?"

Eileen put the shopping bags down on the floor and rummaged through one of them.

"Well you look fine to me" she stated.

Brendan watched as she continued to search through the shopping bags.

"I see you've been busy Eileen."

"It's not all for me; I brought you something as well Bren."

Eileen threw a small bag onto the bed and curiosity soon got the better of Brendan. He opened up the bag to find a pack of five socks. He let out a laugh, but Eileen stared at him like he was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"How did ye know I wanted some more socks?" he said with a playful smile on his face.

"Well from the lack of attention you seem to give me, I thought you'd need some after what I caught you doing earlier."

Eileen turned to leave, her feelings were hurt and she didn't' know how to be around her husband anymore.

"Don't be like that, ye know I love ye."

"Then prove it Bren…make love to me."

"I've got a bit of a headache now Eileen."

"When haven't you?"

"Tonight though…"

"What?"

"Let me sleep this head off and tonight we'll fuck…I promise."

"Fuck…you men are so gross. Okay I'll leave you to it then. Oh and Bren…I'm off to Greece next week, I got one of those last minute deals. I'm going with Eve and you paid okay?"

"All this from being caught wanking in my fucking socks. As long as you're happy Eileen."

"I will be later thanks to you. I'm gonna start doing dinner, I'll see you later. Glad you like your new socks."

Eileen smiled at her husband and left him to sleep or so she thought, but the minute she was gone Brendan found himself at the bedroom window admiring the view. The view of course being a fit young gardener called Steven. He wondered how he was going to get to see him again, he wondered if he would want to see him again, but most importantly he wondered how the hell he was going to sleep with Eileen.

By the time Brendan dragged himself away from the window, showered and made his way downstairs Eileen was busy cooking in the kitchen. The smell of roast lamb was now heavily lingering in the air and it made him realise just how hungry he was. He wrapped his arms around Eileen's waist and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Smells good" He purred.

As Eileen turned around to kiss her husband, their intimate moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Brendan was only too pleased for the interruption, especially when he knew who it would be at the door.

"Steven, what can I do for ye?"

Ste felt himself go red; he knew exactly what he could do for him. He wanted to tell him too, but how could he? He had finished the garden now, his job was complete and this amazing experience was over now, no matter how much he didn't want it to be.

"I've just come for me wages."

"Of course Steven. Come in a minute and I'll just get them for ye."

"Steven has finished the garden Eileen; could ye get him a drink while I get his wages?"

"What can I get you to drink? I'm so pleased I got your number, the garden looks amazing…thank you."

Brendan left the room and Ste felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hated knowing what he'd done with Brendan behind her back, especially when she seemed like such a lovely lady. He turned down her kind offer of a drink because all he wanted to do now was go home and try and get back to a normal life, one where Brendan Brady didn't exist.

"Here ye go Steven."

Brendan handed him an envelope, which Ste assumed had his wages in, he didn't even check, he just stuffed it in his pocket.

"Right I'd better be off, thank you for the work."

"No thank you, my lovely husband would never have got round to it."

"God Eileen…stop going on. I'll see ye out Steven."

Brendan walked Ste to the door, he didn't understand what he was feeling but he knew he didn't want him to go. He could think of a thousand things he wanted to do with him, but letting him walk out that door and out of his life wasn't one of them. Ste turned to face him; his eyes told Brendan that he was feeling the same, that this couldn't be just a onetime thing.

"Thanks for the money."

"You're welcome, ye earned it. There's a little extra in there too, treat them kids of yours."

"Thank you. Well I guess I'll see you then."

Ste turned away from him and was just about to walk out of the door, but Brendan wasn't prepared to let him go just yet. He grabbed on to Ste turning him round quickly, bringing his body to him so that they were flush together. The sound of their hearts beating and their erratic breathing was all that could be heard now. Brendan confidently found Ste's lips and took control of them in seconds. It was madness how they could both feel so connected. It felt right to both of them, but at that moment something in Ste changed, he knew he didn't want to live without this feeling, but that would be something he'd have to sort out later. For now though, he was content to feel his breath come and go with Brendan's. All good things must come to an end though and Ste broke the kiss, leaving Brendan breathless with closed eyes.

"I'll see you Brendan, thanks again."

"No thank ye Steven…It was good meeting ye."

Ste was hoping Brendan wanted to see him again, but after a while of standing there looking at each other, Ste made his way over to his van, took one last look at Brendan, got inside and drove away. Ste felt strangely numb on the drive home and Brendan was heavily on his mind, he'd had quite the effect on him. Ste pulled up outside his flat, he sat for a while trying to compose himself and get his thoughts into order. He remembered the envelope Brendan had given him and took it out of his pocket. Ste opened the envelope and took out the money; he felt curious how much extra Brendan had given him, there should've been one hundred and twenty pound there, but Ste counted two hundred pound. He noticed a business card in the envelope as well and realising that it was Brendan's Mobile number made him feel ecstatic. He noticed some writing on the back of the card which read…

"Call me Steven"

Ste smiled and put the card back into his pocket, this was what he wanted and he was glad that Brendan felt the same. The only thing is, now he would have to pluck up the courage to call him, but he could do that couldn't he?

**Please review xx xx xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that not all of you will like this chapter, but i hope you still enjoy it**

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Eight :)**

"So I booked the holiday Bren."

"Bren…Brendan Brady are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Eileen I was just thinking about work." _Work being Steven, that boy has taken over my mind. Horny little fucker._

"Anyway like I was saying I've booked the holiday."

"Great Eileen, so where and when are ye going?"

"Next week Bren is that okay? I got a really good deal, Eve is so excited. We're going to Tenerife."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Brendan smiled at his wife; he really did want her to be happy. This double life that he had made for himself was getting harder and harder to keep hidden. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Eileen, but trying to carry on as normal, especially now he had met Ste was even more difficult. He had made a promise to his wife, a promise to make love to her. How could he do that when he didn't even fancy her? But how could he get out of it again? Brendan scoffed down his dinner in record time, no matter what was going on in his life; food was the one thing that was consistent. Eileen and the boys had only just started tucking into their dinner when Brendan got up and put his plate into the dish washer.

"You'll get indigestion eating that quickly Bren."

"I know Eileen but it was so good. Look I've just got to make some phone calls, ye know work stuff I won't be long."

Brendan went upstairs and in to the bedroom, he sat down on his bed trying hard to think of a reason why he couldn't sleep with Eileen. He could just tell her the truth, but he would lose everything and that wasn't an option for him, especially living the childhood that he did. He wanted his boys to have both parents, they deserved that. Maybe sleeping with Eileen wouldn't be so bad, he couldn't keep putting her off she had needs as well.

"There you are Bren. You okay?"

"Yeah just made a few calls, I was just about to come down."

"Well why don't we make a night of it? The boys are in their bedrooms and I know it's still too early to sleep, but you could keep that promise you made earlier."

"But what if the boys hear us?"

"They won't Bren and plus I'll lock the door. Come on we never spend any time together. I never ask you for anything. You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"No of course not, just make sure you lock the door Eileen."

Brendan watched as she went back over to the door and locked it. Most men would be loving what was about to happen, but Brendan wasn't most men and as he really didn't want to do this, he felt a little nauseous. He watched her seductively take off her clothes and although she was a beautiful woman, it did nothing for him. Her body was flawless, not a mark on it; even though she'd had two children. Her breasts were perfectly firm and shaped and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she saw in him. Eileen made her way over to Brendan and began taking off his clothes. He just watched her, not making a sound and let her do whatever it was she needed to do.

She pushed him back on the bed, noticing that his manhood was still limb, not even slightly rising to the occasion. She couldn't help but feel paranoid, even his hands told her that he wasn't really up for this as they lay on the bed instead of on her body. She was used to being knocked back by her husband, but this was different, he was not in to her one bit and she knew it. But her need for intimacy and some form of contact took over and she wasn't about to give up on her marriage just yet, no matter what reason was behind all of this.

Brendan closed his eyes tightly shut as Eileen reacquainted herself with every part of him. All he wanted to do was push her away, but giving it to her now would at least stop her from trying it on for a few weeks. Luckily for him Eileen wasn't very highly sexed, she was a once a month kind of girl, if that, this was his duty though and no matter how disgusted he felt with himself right now, he couldn't keep refusing her. Brendan tried his hardest to relax, every touch made him feel sick and he knew that if he didn't try and think of something else, he would confess everything. It didn't take long for his mind to wonder to his beautiful Gardner, that he was sure he could still smell in the air. He imagined every touch that Eileen gave to be him. Before long Ste was all he could see and he could feel his cock rising as a result. Eileen didn't waste any time and grabbed hold of his fast growing cock and eased herself on to it.

Eileen felt her husband's hands on her waist and although he didn't touch any other part of her, knowing that he was touching her at all made her feel a little better. She fucked him hard and fast as if to get it over quickly, but not having sex for months had made her feel desperate for it. Afterwards Eileen lay next to her husband, hoping for some reassurance that the type of sex they had just shared was a once of, it had felt like she had slept with a stranger, not the man she loves.

"Bren what was all that about?"

"What Eileen?"

"It felt like I was sleeping with someone I don't even know."

"Ye know I haven't been well. You're just paranoid."

"It's okay for you to wank though. Right I want the truth…who is she?"

"Who Eileen?"

"Your fancy woman."

"Eileen ye are the only woman for me, ye know that."

Eileen was the only woman for Brendan, he wasn't lying about that. He had tried to be a good husband, he had tried to not be attracted to men but he couldn't change who he was, even for his family.

"Look Bren, I'm not stupid I know something is going on."

"I've just been under a lot of pressure at work and these bad headaches have been getting to me. There is nothing to worry about Eileen."

"You would tell me if there was wouldn't you Bren?"

"You know I would. Now come on let's get an early night."

"You carry on, I'm gonna get a shower."

Brendan felt really bad because there was something different about cheating on her this time. There had been so many one night stands with different men previously and as long as he was carful and used protection then there was no problem. But now with Ste there was a problem, because he wanted to see him again and again. He could see this being more than sex and that was never part of the plan.

A whole week had passed and Brendan still hadn't heard anything from Ste. He expected him to call the next day, two at the most, usually Brendan was beating them off, but not this time and he hated this feeling of rejection he was feeling now. Eileen was going away tomorrow and the boys pretty much took care of themselves, so he had every opportunity to indulge himself in the young sexy gardener. Brendan decided that if the mountain will not come to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain. Brendan asked Eileen where she got the gardener's number from, he made up some story about needing it for a friend at work. Luckily for Brendan Eileen had written his number on a post it note and stuck it on the fridge. Brendan went to work happier that morning, simply because he knew by the end of the day he would have spoken to Ste again.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Nine :)**

Brendan had wanted to call Ste the minute he arrived at work, but he didn't want to scare the boy off, so he decided to take a more cautious approach to seeing him again. He desperately wanted to hear his voice more than anything. This week without him had been unbearable for Brendan, which didn't make sense considering he'd always been without him, but he expected him to get in touch. For Ste to not call at all hadn't even entered his head. Brendan wanted Ste and he would do everything in his power to make their paths cross again.

The garden at the club wasn't that big, but it was enough and it would give Ste a couple of hour's work, which would ultimately give Brendan the opportunity to see him again. He didn't want to be the one to make the phone call though; he didn't want Ste thinking that he was desperate to see him, although he was. Brendan gave Ste's number to his barman Sam who was busy stocking up the bar at the time and ordered him to get an appointment with the gardener ASAP.

"Let me know when you're done Samuel, I'll be in my office doing paperwork. Offer him double time for short notice."

Brendan left Sam to make the phone call and headed into his office, he tried to distract himself by looking through the big pile of paperwork, but all he could think about was Ste and hoping that he would get to see him at some point today. Brendan grew restless, he had only been in his office five minutes, but it already felt like hours. He hated the effect that Ste was having on him and part of him thought that maybe seeing him again wasn't such a good idea. Brendan tapped the table in frustration, he stopped the minute he heard a knock on the office door. He sat back in his chair, more relaxed even calmer, just knowing that Sam was at the other side.

"Come in."

"Hi boss, He'll be here in an hour or two. He said he was busy at first, but I offered him double pay like you said and he jumped at the chance, said he'd rearrange the job he had on later today."

"Ye did good Samuel."

"Is there anything else boss?"

"Yeah why don't ye take the day off as a thanks. We don't open till later anyway and I'm sure I can manage."

"What really? Are you sure?"

"I won't offer twice, now get out of here."

Brendan watched as Sam practically ran out of the office. He couldn't help but smile to himself, the thought of Ste coming here with no idea that he had set the whole thing up. He hoped that he would be pleased to see him, but what if he wasn't? What if the reason he hadn't heard from Ste was because he didn't want to see him. Insecurity, paranoia and self-doubt, these new found feelings didn't sit very well with Brendan and he was determined to rid himself of them. An hour had passed quickly and Brendan decided to wait in the bar for the sexy gardener. He poured himself a whisky and sat on a stool, he was beginning to get impatient. He waited and waited and then a knock came, he jumped down from his stool and strutted down the stairs. Brendan stood at the door; he took a deep breath and opened it. He smiled at Ste, who was stood there open mouthed, but looking more gorgeous than ever.

"Brendan!"

"Small world isn't it Steven?"

Brendan opened the door wide allowing Ste to enter the club, his eyes not moving from his behind the whole time. He locked the door behind him and Ste stood nervously, not knowing where to put his face. He could feel Brendan's eyes all over him and he couldn't help but feel excited, he had wanted to call Brendan, meet with him again, but Amy had washed his trousers with his number in. He had resigned himself to never seeing Brendan again, but now he was stood in front of him and he could only think of one thing and it wasn't cutting grass. Brendan clearly had the same thought as he pulled Ste close to him and found his lips, kissing him with such urgency that it nearly knocked Ste off his feet. Brendan wouldn't let up on the boy, but Ste wasn't complaining, he needed this too. Brendan loved feeling his responsive lips, so full and soft and he wanted more of him, so much more. Ste gasped as he felt Brendan's hands everywhere, he found himself grabbing at the older man's clothes, until Brendan pulled away from him. His eyes were full of desire and Ste had never felt so wanted sexually in his entire life.

"Strip Steven…now."

Ste didn't need telling twice and he started to undress himself. Brendan did the same, both of them fixated on each other. Ste finished undressing first and Brendan growled at the sight of his growing semi. He couldn't wait to enjoy every bit of the boy again and the minute he was naked he was all over him. Brendan invaded his mouth again, kissing him deeply, his tongue wrapped around his possessively, but nothing else matter to either of them, apart from this moment. Brendan knew he couldn't wait much longer, he needed to be inside the boy, needed to fill him up with every inch of him. They hadn't even made it upstairs and although Ste felt powerless and out of his league, he was going to enjoy every minute. Brendan took control, pushing him up against the club door, Ste's cock was hard...rock hard and Brendan had to fight the urge to suck him dry. There would be time for that after, but right now he just wanted to fuck his tight arse furiously.

Ste knew this was going to be a quickie, it was a need formed out of desperation. There would be no foreplay, no lube, just hard fucking and it didn't matter, because right now he wanted the same. Brendan lifted Ste onto his cock and as he winced out in pain Brendan froze to the spot.

"It's okay, i like it raw Bren...just fuck me."

His words were like music to his ears and as he felt Ste wrap himself around him he thrusted into him hard, his back crashing against the door with every movement. It was fast and hurried, but it felt incredible and as he felt Brendan kiss all down his neck he moaned with pleasure. Moaning that was now getting louder due to the intensity of their passion. Ste felt like a slave to him, a willing slave that never wanted to be freed, as for Brendan he truly believed that he owned him now. Brendan exploded into Ste with such a force, that is almost blew his mind. It felt so amazing being with him again...it felt right.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait Steven."

"I'm glad you couldn't wait."

"Ye never called."

"Amy washed your number in my jeans."

"Ye wanted to call?"

"Of course i did. You found me then?"

"Yeah Eileen had ye number on the fridge."

"Good old Eileen."

"I fucking missed ye Steven."

"I missed you too."

"I want ye Steven, shall we continue this upstairs?"

"You must have read my mind."

"I need to do something about that beautiful hardness i can see."

"That you do."

Brendan took Ste's hand and led the way up the stairs, finding them a more comfortable place to continue their steamy liaison. Nothing and no one else mattered when they were this way together and although they both knew that deep down it was wrong, neither of them could stop it now.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Ten :)**

Brendan pushed Ste back onto the comfiest seat at the club, which happened to be a red leather two seated sofa and probably not the slightest bit comfy, but right now he didn't care. He'd indulge himself in the young man on cold hard concrete if he had to. Brendan found himself on his knees in between Ste's legs, his hands wondering freely over the golden brown soft skin that the boy possessed. He looked at Ste, who's eyes were dilated, watery and above all else a huge turn on for Brendan. He'd never seen a man so breathtakingly beautiful as Ste before and his eyes being the window to his soul only confirmed to Brendan that he wanted to own that soul more than anything. Brendan's eyes traced over every bit of Ste's flesh, every mark, every mole, the tattoo on his left hip…everything. His cock stood tall, solid, perfect and as Brendan growled aloud Ste bit his bottom lip in response. It was another one of the young man's traits that were slowly driving Brendan insane. His mind filled with Ste and only Ste, it was like the boy had taken over his life, so much so that there was nothing else left and nothing else before him.

Brendan felt scared of the unknown territory he'd found himself in. With the others he'd never wanted more, he'd never risked his other life for them and he'd never felt this ache in his heart that only went away when his was with the boy. The ache turned into a glow when he was around, but Brendan didn't want to think about these things now, not when he had this beautiful creature sat before him with the hardest cock he had ever seen. It was all because of him too, the magnificent sight that he created and now he was going to do something about it. Brendan teased him provocatively, taking his cock in his mouth and lightly scraping it up and down with his teeth. He kissed and licked the head, lapping up the pre-cum lovingly, savoring every bit. Ste tiled his head back and placed his hands on Brendan's head, occasionally running his fingers through his hair. Brendan could feel Ste's frustrations, he wanted a good sucking, but Brendan ignored them and carried on exploring him slowly as if he was trying to find out what buttons to press, although he had already pressed every single one of them.

Brendan pulled Ste down the sofa a little so that he had access to his arse as well as his cock. His hole was still glistening in cum from Brendan's earlier explosion. It was like Christmas had come early. Ste butt naked, being able to enjoy every bit of him with no interruptions and no time limit. Brendan wanted to eat him all up, he felt a hunger that he had never felt before and he was going to fill himself up on the feast before him. Brendan explored his hole, Ste felt so warm, moist and ready for the fucking that he was now giving him with his fingers. Brendan's animal instincts soon took over and he took Ste's cock in his mouth, his fingers working their magic at the same time. He gobbled him up whole, sucking hard, bobbing up and down, engulfing him, owning him and most importantly giving him the greatest pleasure he had ever known. It felt like Brendan was crawling underneath his skin, running through his veins and Ste knew there was no way back from this now. He could feel his toe's curl, his heart rate increasing, he was close, but Brendan had other ideas.

Brendan removed his mouth from Ste's cock and his fingers from his hole. Ste looked at him as though he'd done something wrong, but Brendan just smiled at him, settling him slightly. Ste watched as Brendan straddled him, their body's touching and he felt ready for anything that Brendan was going to give him. Brendan lifted himself up a little, grabbing hold of Ste's hard throbbing cock and lining it up to his hole. He gently eased himself down on him all the way, until he felt full of him. He found his lips, kissing him passionately and Ste pulled him even closer, enjoying every one of these feelings. Brendan began slowly fucking him, Ste's hands holding on tight to him, not wanting to let go for one second, but as Brendan's speed increased Ste let go of his hold. Brendan's hands held onto the back of the sofa and his movements became even more rapid, making Ste moan with delight. Ste felt so good inside him, better than good, he felt amazing and Brendan found his own moans becoming increasingly louder.

Ste grabbed Brendan's cock, stroking him wildly, desperate for any contact. Ste was close to cumming and Brendan could tell by the way he was pulling at his Cock. Ste could feel Brendan's breath on his neck, his grunts and moans made him feel so wanted and desirable. He could hear the sound of his heart beating, he could feel the sweat dripping down on his skin and as Ste burst in to him, he felt Brendan's warm cum shoot all over his hand. Brendan kissed him again slowly, his tongue wrapped around his. He pulls away moments later and rests his head on Ste's, cupping his face and rubbing a finger over his lips. Ste pulls Brendan closer to him, embracing him; their bodily fluids sticking to them like jam, but neither one seemed to mind. They stayed that for a while, Brendan trying hard to catch his breath and Ste still not quite believing that this was happening. Brendan climbed off Ste and sat next to him, pulling him in for a hug. He was still not ready to break contact with the boy and Ste was only too happy to be in Brendan's arms, but they couldn't stay this way forever.

"Ye want a drink Steven, I'm thirsty."

"Yeah please."

"What can I get ye?"

"I'll just have an orange juice… I'm driving in a bit."

"Ye don't have to go yet do ye?"

"Well I've got no more jobs today so…"

"Stay with me?"

"I can't stay with you."

"Just for the day, I'll pay ye for the job ye cancelled. I just wanna spend some time with ye."

"I'd like that."

"I don't do this with everyone ye know."

"Do what Brendan?"

"This…sex…unprotected sex."

"Good because neither do I, in fact apart from Amy you are my first."

"Apart from Eileen, ye are mine."

Brendan goes to get the drinks and sits back down next to Ste, his eyes never leaving him for a second.

"I don't know what's happening, but ye are all I think about. It doesn't even make any sense."

"I'm just glad you had my number. I did drive past your house a few times, but I didn't have the bottle to come in and knock."

"It's good to know that ye thought about me Steven. Look Eileen is going on holiday tomorrow, can I see ye? Can I see ye a lot?"

"I'm working a bit this week."

"Work for me?"

"Are you mad, you've only got a small garden? I could cut that in twenty minutes."

"Fancy a career change Steven?"

"What! Are you offering me work?"

"Think about it yeah?"

Ste was about to speak, but before he could say anything Brendan had found his lips again, taking over his mind and body once more.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Eleven :)**

After yet another hot and steamy session on the sofa, Brendan pulled Ste into his arms, holding him close and inhaling his just been fucked good and proper scent. After sex affection wasn't something Brendan liked to do…even with his wife, but with Ste everything felt so different. Brendan wanted him close to him; he wanted to feel his legs wrapped around him, their bodies entwined and slowly morphing into one. This felt right, not just to Brendan but to Ste as well, but time had run out for them today and soon Brendan would have to open the club to the public.

"I need to open the club soon Steven. We'd better get dressed."

"What already? I could do with a little sleep me."

"Really? And here's me thinking you'd want my body again."

"Yeah that as well."

"Well as much as I'd like to stay here pleasuring ye over and over I can't. I sent my only member of staff home so that I could see ye."

"Am I supposed to thank you?"

"Ye already did, but don't worry ye can thank me again later."

"Oh can I now?"

"Yeah ye can."

"I'd better get going anyway; Amy will be wondering where i am."

"I don't want ye to go yet. Ye never gave me an answer earlier."

"About what?"

"About working here with me, it'll be just the two of us. Come on Steven, what do ye say?"

"I love my job and I love being my own boss. Plus I have never worked in a bar before."

"I'm a good teacher Steven. Ye could do a few nights a week, I'll pay ye well and ye could keep ye gardening work in the day."

"Why would you offer me a job? I don't get it."

"Because I want to see ye, I need to see ye."

"I'd have to sort it out with Amy first anyway."

"Look I'm short staffed tonight now. Get yourself home and if ye wanna take the job then come back around six. Ye can start tonight. It's up to ye Steven okay?"

Brendan broke apart from Ste and headed butt naked downstairs. He found their clothes scattered around on the floor. He couldn't help but smile as a picture of their earlier activities formed in his head. He had got everything he wanted and hopefully more from their intense reunion. More being Ste behind the bar and becoming part of his week, part of his day, even more so than he is already. Brendan threw Ste's clothes at him and watched with nothing but pure lust as the young man stood up and got dressed. It made Brendan think about not opening up at all, it made him think about spoiling himself with every inch of him. Ste couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Brendan stood there wide eyed and almost fully erected again.

"You pleased to see me again Mr Brady?"

"How can ye tell Steven?"

"You're almost drooling."

"Well ye shouldn't be so appetizing then."

Brendan pulled Ste close to him and swallowed up his lips, his hands trailing up and down his body with such a need that it wasn't long before he was craving him badly again.

"Ye better get going or I won't open up at all. I hope to see ye later Steven."

"I'm not promising anything, so you could still be working on your own tonight."

Brendan gave Ste his money, although technically he hadn't earned it, at least not by cutting grass. He did have to cancel a job to come here, but then who in their right mind would turn down double time. Brendan couldn't help but give Ste a little bonus it was just his way.

"What's all this? There's too much here."

"Call it appreciation Steven. I've enclosed my number…again. Let me know if ye can't make tonight."

"Thanks. Amy will be dead chuffed."

Ste felt bad for taking the money especially when spending the afternoon wrapped up in Brendan and being adored was worth more to him than a day's pay. Amy on the other hand wouldn't agree and he needed the money to support her and the kids. He left Brendan and the club and headed on home, he couldn't wait to see Amy's reaction to the amount of money he'd been paid.

"Ames I'm home, I've had a right good day today."

Amy and the kids were sat in the living room eating chips from the chippy and watching tele.

"Hey Ste, I thought you'd be back an hour ago. We've nearly finished tea now."

"Just lost track of time Ames had a big job today, look."

Ste flashed Amy a wad of cash teasingly and her mouth dropped open, it looked like she was catching flies. She quickly stood up and excitedly ran over to Ste, desperately trying to get her mitts all over the cash that she believed he'd worked so hard for.

"How much is there?"

"Guess?"

"Oh Ste can't you just tell me. I hate the guessing game."

"Okay…okay…£250 pound."

"Oh my god Ste, that's amazing. However did you earn that? That's more than you earn in a week usually."

"Some rich guy wanted me to cut his grass; I even got paid double time because it was short notice."

"We can pay all the bills this week and have a little spare for the kids. Ste you are the best."

"Why don't you just have a mad spend? Don't worry about the bills this week, there not going anywhere."

Ste couldn't help but feel guilty, if she only knew what he'd been up to all afternoon; she wouldn't be so quick to tell him he's the best. She looked so happy, clutching on to the money like she'd just won a million pounds.

"Amy I need to ask you something."

"Sure Ste what is it?"

"How would you feel if I took another job, maybe once or twice a week in the evening?"

"Well we need the money so I'd say go for it. Why?"

"Well I've been offered a job at a club, it's not far from here and the pay is good."

"A club…oh I'm not sure. How did that come about?"

"The rich guy I told you about offered me it, but I said I'd have to talk to you first."

"It's up to you Ste, but what about the kids? You hardly see them now."

"I'm doing this so we can have a better life Amy. If you don't want me to then I won't."

"Don't put it on me Ste, it's your choice. When do you start if you decide to take it?"

"Tonight, the guy is really short staffed."

"Tonight? Have you forget that you promised to watch the kids for me? Remember I'm going to the college adult learning evening, but I don't have to go."

"No it's fine you go, I'll sort something else out. Look I'm gonna jump in the bath okay."

Ste kissed Leah and Lucas and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He let the water run and pulled his phone and Brendan's number from his pocket. He felt gutted about not seeing him again tonight, but he hoped that there would be other times, other nights. He reluctantly text him.

_Hey, can't make tonight, maybe tomorrow? Sorry Ste. X_

Once the bath was filled Ste climbed in and lay down. A reply soon followed.

_That's a shame Steven._

It was short and sweet, almost cold and it made Ste feel bad. Brendan had been so amazing earlier, maybe he was just reading too much into it. Ste decided to test his theory.

_Amy has some college thing on and I've got the kids. I really enjoyed today though. Ste xx_

The reply was almost instant.

_No worries. It was fun._

Maybe Brendan wasn't one for texting, either way Ste decided to leave it for today, it was up to him now. He finished getting washed and changed and made his way back into the living room with his family. After a while Amy headed off to her collage evening, leaving Ste and the kids watching Bob the Builder.

"Daddy can we have a carpet picnic?" Asked Leah.

"Okay…but only a little one."

Ste made his way into the kitchen and got a couple of plates out of the cupboard, filling them with crisps, chocolate, fruit and sweets. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he knew it would be him, partly because no one else texts.

_Thanks to ye I have nothing nice to look at. Oh and I miss ye. X_

Ste re-joined Leah and Lucas with a smile on his face. He had no plans to reply, enough had been said tonight and anyway there was always tomorrow.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Twelve :)**

Ste felt happy when he woke; his usual same shit, different day mood didn't apply to him today. Today was different because he knew at some point he would be seeing Brendan and that was definitely worth smiling about. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this happy. Things between him and Amy were gradually getting worse and if it wasn't for the kids then Ste would have left a long time ago. Ste felt terrible for having an affair with Brendan, but he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. It wasn't planned, it just happened, but Ste knew that he had to see it through to the end, because he was too involved now. Ste felt awakened on every level and there was no way he was going to go back to a life that was empty and loveless. Ste knew he liked Brendan, but he wasn't going into this with his eyes closed. Falling for him wasn't an option for Ste although every part of him ached for the charming, rich man. Ste sat in the kitchen eating Breakfast with his family when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Morning Steven, hope ye can make ye shift tonight. It's just ye and me on the rota._

Ste couldn't hide the smile that was evident on his face now; it felt like his whole body was smiling.

_"What are you smiling about Ste?"_ asked Amy, curiously.

"Oh nothing Ames. It's just a joke text."

_"Go on then…let's hear it."_

Ste had to think fast, and jokes weren't his specialty.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

_"To get to the other side?"_

"Yeah how did you know?"

_"That's really old Ste..."_

"Hang on a minute…there's more." Why did she go to the other side?"

_"I have no idea?"_

"To go to the bar."

_"That's not funny at all Ste."_

"Hang on Amy." Why did she go to the bar?

_"Enlighten me?"_

"To go to the toilet."

_"Really?…this is bad."_

"Wait, give me a chance. Why did she go to the toilet?"

_"Why?"_

"Because that's where all the cocks hang out. Did you get it?"

_"Yes I did Ste and I didn't find it funny at all, especially when the kids are sat here hearing it all."_

"Oh Amy relax will ya, it's just a joke. You need to lighten up.

_"Kids just go and play in your bedroom for a bit. Mummy needs to talk to Daddy."_

Ste knew what was coming, every time that Amy sent the kids into their bedroom they ended up having a blazing row.

_"Lighten up hey?"_

"Yeah…you're always having a go lately and I'm getting sick of it. I try my hardest for you, but it's never enough. I give you every last bit of my wages and I never ask for nowt. I don't smoke or go out and I do whatever I can for the kids, but it's still not enough for you is it?"

_"Ste you're being melodramatic."_

"Amy living with you is like living with Jekyll and Hyde…no wonder i…"

_"No wonder what Ste?"_

"No wonder I'm seriously thinking about taking that night job."

Ste very nearly confessed, told Amy everything, but no matter how she treated him, she didn't deserve to hear it like that. Not through an argument.

_"Do you know what Ste, I want you to take that job; I think we need a bit of space."_

"That's fine by me. I'm off now. Don't wait up."

Ste went into the kid's room, kissed them goodbye and headed on out the door. The arguments with Amy were getting more frequent and days like these he wished that he could just be honest with her and tell her that he didn't love her anymore. Ste got into his van and replied to Brendan's text.

"Having one of those mornings, you know the ones where you wished you stayed in bed. See you tonight."

Ste didn't expect a reply straight away, but one came.

_"I'm not having one of them so I wouldn't know, plus I'm still in mine…bed that is. Glad ye can make tonight…can't wait."_

"Lucky you."

_"Why don't ye join me? I have the place to myself. Eileen has gone on her hols and the boys have left for school."_

"I have a job on in a few hours, but I suppose I could cancel it. That's if you promise to put the smile back on my face."

_"I promise Steven."_

"In that case I'll see you soon."

_"Good, I'll be waiting."_

Ste started the engine and drove away from his dingy flat, his mood was already lighter knowing that he was going to spend the morning in the arms of his lover. It didn't take Ste long to arrive at Brendan's and butterflies had already taken their place in Ste's tummy, making him feel a little light headed. He noticed Brendan looking out at him through the bedroom window and as he neared the front door he saw a smile spread across his face. Ste was certain at that moment that he could never get enough of seeing him smile, it did things to him and it made him feel special. Ste got to the door and waited nervously for it to open, his heart beating so loudly that he was certain Brendan would hear it. The door opened and Brendan was stood there butt naked.

_"Hey ye took ye time."_

Ste couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight before him. Every part of Brendan was flawless; he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he saw in him.

"Hey, looking good Brendan."

_"Ye like Steven?"_

"Oh yeah."

With that Brendan had pulled Ste into the house and once the door was shut he yanked Ste to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss, their tongues moving together. Brendan couldn't wait, his excitement was evident and within minutes he had stripped Ste of his clothes. Both men were clutching and grabbing at each other, almost as if they had never been together before. Brendan walked backwards, moving Ste with him, his lips still on Ste's and his intentions clear. He wanted to take Ste back to bed. They reached the stairs and Brendan fell back onto them, making Ste fall on top of him. Their laughter was all that could be heard and as Brendan stared intently at Ste, enjoying the sound of his goofy laugh, he could no longer contain himself.

Brendan rolled Ste over so that he was now on top of him, his laughter soon turned into moans as Brendan had one of his legs up, fingering his hole. Ste felt good, really good and he begged Brendan to insert more fingers and fuck him faster with them. The sight of Steven was almost too much. His head was tilted back and the shape of his neck, his chest, the warmth of his soft skin, his cock…everything was making Brendan crazy.

_"I want Ye Steven…I need to be inside Ye, now!"_

"I want that too."

Brendan pulled his fingers out and replaced them with such hardness that Ste thought he was going to break in half. It was uncomfortable fucking on the stairs, for both of them. It was hurried and rough, but the need for each other was too strong. Brendan thrusted into Ste wildly. His mouth all over him, he passionately kissed and licked at any part of him that he could get to. Once Ste had taken his own cock in his hand it didn't take long for Brendan to cum, which then made Ste reach his own climax. The sight and sound of Brendan Brady cumming was amazing, so amazing that he couldn't even describe it. Brendan collapsed onto Ste, both of them panting, hot and sweaty.

_"I'm sorry Steven, I just couldn't wait."_

"Don't be sorry, I'm smiling okay?"

_"Ye are so fucking beautiful."_

"You're not too bad yourself."

_"Wanna take this upstairs?"_

"Thought you'd never ask."

Brendan kissed Ste on the lips, before taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He wasn't done making him smile.

**Please review xx xx xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Thirteen :)**

Brendan knew that he'd have to tear himself away from the gorgeous sight laid next to him, but after a glorious morning full of sex he had lost the motivation to do anything else. The only thing he wanted to do was stay like this with Ste for as long as possible, but duty calls and the club wouldn't get ready by itself. Ste was sleeping deeply, tangled up in Brendan like a fly in a spider's web. He looked adorable to Brendan and looking at him this way, shut eyed and lightly snoring, Brendan knew that he was out of his depth here. His affections for Ste had grown immensely and the feeling he had in his chest, the happiness he felt when he was near, told him that he was in love with him. Ste was a part of him now and Brendan knew that nothing would keep him away from him, not even Eileen or the boys. Ste made him feel normal, but most importantly happy and Brendan hadn't felt happiness for a really long time. Brendan reluctantly untangled himself from Ste and as quietly as he could made his way in to the bathroom.

Brendan turned on the shower and climbed in, allowing the warm water to run all over him. Ste was still heavily in his thoughts, but then he always was. He almost didn't want to wash, as the scent of Ste was still lingering on his skin. Brendan grabbed the shower gel and lathered it up on to his hands. He began to wash his chest slowly, imaging that it was Ste's hands on him instead of his own. He soon reached his cock and his dirty thoughts of the young man were now easy to see as he began stroking himself. Brendan heard the shower door open; he had hoped that Ste would join him and as usual Ste didn't disappoint. Brendan smiled as he got into the shower with him and Ste quickly closed any space between them and kissed him immediately. The chemistry they shared together was in a league of its own. Ste's hand travelled down to Brendan's cock, he felt good, solid and Ste had every intention of making him cum again. His strokes picked up a faster rhythm and Brendan soon lost his balance a little, falling back to hit the wall of the shower.

Brendan moaned loudly and this made Ste pull at his cock harder. He wanted him to know that he too could take control and as Brendan quickly reached his climax Ste realised that he had more control than he first thought. Brendan reached out for Ste's cock but he knocked his hand out of the way, he wasn't done being controlling yet. He pulled Brendan to him, turning him around so that he was able to see his behind and what a fine behind it was too. Ste bent him over a little and watched as Brendan rested his hands on the shower door, knowing full well what he was going to do to him. Ste squirted some shower gel onto his back and rubbed it in, massaging him all the way down until he reached his hole. Brendan bent over a bit more allowing Ste to work his magic on him more easily. He rubbed his hole over and over, until his fingers felt ready to explore him. Brendan stuck his bum out even more, moaning Ste's name, begging for the real thing, but Ste ignored his pleas and carried on.

It wasn't often that Ste got a chance to be in control and now that he was he was going to enjoy every second of it. The fascination of his fingers delving in and out of him was nearly too much for Ste, he felt so tight and warm and he couldn't wait to give him the real thing. Brendan's impatience grew so Ste finished playing with him and removed his fingers. Instead he lined his hard cock up to Brendan's beautiful tightness and entered him completely, every inch of him. Brendan couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. His gasps soon turned in to moans and Ste had never felt anything so amazing. Being inside Brendan was surly as close to heaven as Ste would ever get. He held on to Brendan's waist tightly and thrusted into him more deeply. His balls slapping against him, the water dripping down over their connected bodies and nothing else in the world mattered to either of them right now. Ste could no longer hold back, although he tried and as his thrusts intensified, he exploded into Brendan breathlessly. Ste kissed Brendan's back lovingly and slowly released himself from him, leaving Brendan panting.

"Oh Steven ye really are full of surprises."

"It's you Bren; you bring out the best of me."

"Come here will ye?"

Brendan pulled Ste into a wet, watery embrace and held him tightly for a few minutes. He really didn't want to go to work, he wanted to stay with Ste in bed all day and hide from the world, but at least Ste would be working alongside him tonight.

"I suppose I'd better get ready and head into work, although I'd rather stay here with ye."

"Do you really have to go now?"

"Unfortunately I do. Ye could always come with me?"

"I think I will. I don't wanna go home, I'll only end up rowing with Amy and I don't feel like sorting out Mr Allen's weeds today."

"Good…maybe we could talk then?"

"Talk…what about?"

"About us Steven."

Brendan turned off the shower and headed on out, Ste followed closely behind him with a worried look on his face. He wondered what Brendan wanted to talk to him about, it sounded serious and so far serious hadn't come into their relationship. Brendan passed Ste a towel and watched as he started to dry himself.

"I could watch ye all day, do ye know that?"

"Really? Stop it, you'll make me blush."

"I'm only telling ye the truth Steven. Ye don't know what ye do to me."

Brendan carried on watching Ste, his eyes never leaving him for one second.

"Clothes…what did I do to my clothes?"

"I think they are still by the front door, I stripped ye of them the minute ye were inside…remember."

"Oh yeah…I remember now."

"I'll go and get them, ye finish drying yourself. I'll meet ye in the bedroom."

Ste left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. The smell of sex in the air made him want to get back into bed, it made him want to get dirty all over again. Brendan returned to the bedroom with Ste's clothes in arms, carrying them like he was carrying a baby.

"Seems a shame for ye to put these back on."

"Yeah I know that's what I was thinking."

"Ye just wait till I get ye alone tonight after ye shift."

"Is that a promise?"

"Indeed it is Steven. Right now let's get dressed, I have a delivery in less than an hour."

"Okay, you're the boss."

Brendan was suited and booted by the time Ste had put on his boxers and socks. Maybe his eyes had wondered over to Brendan for too long. He had never seen anyone wear a suit the way that Brendan did and it looked fantastic on him. Ste quickly dressed himself and the two men left the bedroom, headed off downstairs and made their way outside.

"I'll drive."

"But that means I'll have to come back here and get my van."

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"Because it won't just be that will it?"

"It will be whatever ye want it to be. Now get in the car…lets go."

"Okay Bren, whatever you say."

"Good now get in I'm starving. We'll grab some breakfast on the way."

Ste smiled to himself and got in the car, a day with Brendan was just what he needed.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter fourteen :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it means so much xxx**

Brendan was true to his word and stopped off to eat at some greasy café. He ordered two full English breakfasts and two glasses of orange juice; Ste didn't seem to mind him ordering for him, it probably would have been what he ordered anyway. Ste watched with fascination as Brendan ate his breakfast in minutes.

"You'll get indigestion you know?"

"_I'm starving Steven. It's ye making me work so hard."_

"Me?"

"_Yes ye, ye sexy bugger"_

"Are you complaining?"

"_No far from it. Now are ye eating that? I've got to keep my strength up haven't I?"_

Ste didn't stop Brendan from grabbing his plate and tucking into his breakfast, he ate his food like a pig, but Ste couldn't help but smile as he watched him eat another plate of food. He felt strangely turned on at the sight of his moustached lover ramming food in his mouth in an animalistic way. Brendan seemed to make everything look sexy and Ste wondered if he could ever be in his company without wanting to jump on him and touch every part of him.

"_See something ye like Steven?"_

"Maybe."

"_Maybe? I think ye do."_

"Let me show you what I like?"

"_Here?"_

"No not here Bren."

"_Well then lead the way young Steven."_

Ste and Brendan left the café and went back to the car. Brendan could see the look of lust in Ste's eyes, he wanted to be able to take advantage of that look, but being out in public, in daylight made it difficult. They both got into the car and Brendan couldn't resist him anymore. He leant over to Ste cupped his face and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. Ste deepened the kiss, their tongues tangled together, almost like they could never be separated. They could both feel the heat and the electricity that ran through their bodies. Ste reluctantly broke off the kiss; he wanted to show Brendan exactly what he liked.

"Drive Bren."

"_What! ye want me to drive like this?"_

Brendan pointed to the massive bulge in his trousers and Ste smiled and licked his lips in appreciation.

"Just do it."

Brendan did as he was told, which was a first for him, but it was the effect that Ste had on him. The usual control Brendan had over men didn't apply with Ste, but then Brendan had never felt like this before…with anyone. Ste watched as his lover drove off with a frown on his face, a frown that would soon disappear and turn into something else. Ste's hand soon wondered over to the flies on Brendan's trousers. He undone the button and slowly pulled the zip down, making it easier to put his hand through the slit of Brendan's boxers and freeing the beautiful hard beast. Brendan gasped loudly as Ste swooped down onto him, his lips wrapped firmly around the end of his cock.

"_Steven I'm driving, are ye mad?"_

Ste removed his mouth from his cock and looked up at him.

"You want me to stop?"

And for safety reasons he did, but the need for Ste was stronger than anything and the excitement that Brendan felt right now was overwhelming.

"_No don't Stop Steven."_

Ste engulfed Brendan's cock, sucking on him wildly, with such a force that he almost lost control. Luckily for Brendan the roads weren't that busy because of yet he hadn't drove faster than fifteen miles per hour. Ste felt ravenous for him and it showed as he bobbed up and down on his cock with ease, taking the full length of him and loving every second of it. Brendan found it increasingly hard to concentrate on the road and had no choice but to pull over. This minute the car had stopped Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's head tightly. He threw his own head back and closed his eyes, not caring about people passing by…not caring about anything, but this beautiful boy and his amazing lips.

"_I'm gonna cum in ye mouth Steven."_

Ste felt Brendan tense up, he heard his moans more loudly and after a few more greedy sucks, Brendan exploded into his mouth. Ste didn't waste a drop of the warm fluid that was now almost overflowing in his mouth.

"_Ye are a naughty boy Steven, but fucking hell that was good."_

"Only good?"

"_Okay it was better than good and ye know it."_

"Glad you liked it."

"_Is that the only thing ye like about me Steven?"_

"It's one of the things I like about you."

"_What so there's more? I'd like to hear the rest sometime, but right now work is calling."_

Brendan kissed Ste softly on the lips, tucked his manhood away and drove to work. Neither one of them spoke on the short journey to the club, but the silence was a comfortable one. Within minutes of them being in the club the beer delivery had turned up. Ste followed Brendan's lead in how to put things away and restock and Brendan was impressed with the initiative that Ste showed. He had no doubt in his mind that Ste would make an excellent barman. Brendan went through the basics with Ste, how to pour a pint, where things go, the till and the hours soon passed. Opening time was imminent; the only thing left to do was for Ste to change into his work t-shirt which was just a tight fitting black top.

"_Right Steven strip!"_

"You have a one track mind do you know that?"

"_Ye need to change ye top…I just wanna watch."_

Ste teasingly took off his top, rubbing his chest seductively.

"Do you want me to take my trousers off too?"

"_I would love nothing more, but it's opening time. Later though. Ye are such a tease Steven." _

Brendan gave Ste his work top and opened the doors to the club, the regulars would be waiting as they were already a little late in opening up. Brendan watched as Ste served with confidence, you wouldn't know that it was his first time working behind a bar and instead of helping him, Brendan stood leaning against the office door, his eyes fixated on him. It had started to get busy and Brendan could see that Ste was starting to struggle so he joined him and together they made a great team.

"I thought you weren't going to help."

"_I was admiring ye Steven. Ye are something else do ye know that?"_

"Stop it you'll make me blush."

"I mean it Steven…ye are beautiful and I…"

"You what Bren?"

"_Nothing it's okay. I need something from the office. Give me five minutes."_

Brendan wanted to tell Ste how he felt, but he didn't wanna do it in the club with so much going on. He wanted to talk to him when they were alone, when the mood was right. He felt embarrassed too, this was unknown territory for him to be in and he didn't wanna mess it up. He stayed in the office for Ten minutes before returning to the bar. Ste was talking to some random bloke, who looked very much like they were coming on to him and Brendan felt a deep rage immediately.

He studied the two of them for a while and watched as Ste laughed and joked with the stranger. He noticed the good looking younger man handing Ste a card of some kind and he felt extremely jealous seeing Ste put it in his pocket. The stranger then turned from the bar and made his way to the exit which was a good thing as Brendan was just about to throw him out anyway. Brendan joined Ste again, but words failed him, he couldn't speak and Ste soon noticed the mood change.

"What's up Bren?"

"_Nothing Steven but maybe this was a mistake…ye working here."_

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"_Have ye?"_

"Tell me Bren, everything was fine earlier."

"_Can we talk about this later?"_

Brendan only spoke to Ste when he had to and Ste was just about holding it together. So far being with Brendan was his haven, a place where he was always happy, but now that had changed. Maybe working here was a mistake. The night went painfully slow and Brendan seemed to be interested in every other guy, anyone but Ste and as time was called Ste saw his opportunity to leave. He didn't wanna stay where he clearly wasn't welcome.

"Right Brendan I'm off now, I'll see you around yeah?"

"_Where ye going Steven?"_

"Home, I think you were right this was a mistake."

"_Steven wait please. I need to talk to ye."_

"You had all night to speak to me, but you chose to speak to every other bloke in here."

"_Right everyone out; it's time to leave now!"_

Ste watched as everyone listened to Brendan without hesitation and soon enough they were alone in the club.

"_What about ye Steven? I saw ye chatting up that bloke at the bar."_

"Is this what all this is about?"

"_Well you looked cosy."_

"So what. You don't own me. We are both married Brendan remember?"

"_I don't like it. I don't want ye talking to other men."_

"I'm not listening to this. I'm outta here."

"_Steven…please don't go."_

"Why not?"

"_Because I don't want ye too. I'm…"_

"You're what?"

"_I'm in love with ye. I love ye Steven._

**Please review xx xx xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it means a lot :)**

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Fifteen :)**

Ste couldn't believe what he was hearing and in response to Brendan's declaration, he moved closer to him, his heart pounding, beating erratically. Brendan looked desperate for an answer and Ste gave him one by cupping his face and kissing him. He kissed him urgently with a force that took Brendan's breath away. Their lips locked, their tongues met dancing together passionately and heat was radiating from their bodies. A heat that almost felt like their skin was burning. Kissing noises and the stripping of clothes was all that could be heard in the empty club.

Brendan soon gained control of Ste's advances and pushed him up against the bar, his naked form being eyed up deliciously by him. Brendan put both hands on his chest and touched him lovingly. He rubbed his smooth golden skin like he couldn't get enough of it and to be honest, he couldn't. He craved Ste now more than anything. Ste loved to be touched by him; he needed it like the air in his lungs and the simplest of touches made him feel out of this world. He felt right in Brendan's arm's, like he'd finally found a place where he belonged.

Brendan touched his way down to Ste's cock that was already hard, throbbing and begging to be stroked. Brendan wrapped his hand around it, gripping it firmly and began working his magic until Ste became a quivering mess and exploded his warm juice all over his hand. Brendan smiled at Ste, smiled at how breathtakingly beautiful he looked just after he came. Brendan stroked his own cock, making it wet and sticky with Ste's cum and turned him around so that he could gain entrance to his hole. Ste put his hands on the bar and stuck his arse out teasingly, letting Brendan know that he wanted to be fucked.

Brendan kissed and licked Ste's back, all the way down until he reached his goal. He got down on his knees and gave Ste's bum a playful slap, hearing Ste laugh made Brendan do it again, but he desperately needed contact and soon replaced his slaps with kisses. Brendan opened Ste's arse cheeks and explored his hole with his tongue giving him long lavishing licks, making him ready for the fucking that he was about to give him. Seeing Ste leaning on the bar, bent over slightly, his lean body almost glistening made Brendan feel like the luckiest man alive.

Brendan wanted him from the first moment he saw him, he knew Ste had something the others didn't have, he knew he was different and he would do anything to keep hold of him now. Brendan got up from his knees, his cock hard like stone and all he wanted was to be inside Ste now. He entered him slowly until he was fully inserted into him, balls deep and ready to pleasure his beautiful lover. Ste's hand gripped tightly onto Brendan's arse, trying desperately to make him fuck him faster.

Brendan wanted to enjoy his lover a little more first, the minute he was inside Ste he felt like letting go, but slowing it down meant Brendan would last a little longer. Ste replaced his hands onto the bar and Brendan's hands joined his, their fingers entwined together. They both enjoyed the slow sensual thrusts, Ste felt so good, so tight and Brendan couldn't get enough of him. Ste's cock was aching again, aching for release. He needed to touch himself, so he moved one of his hands and gripped his own cock. He touched himself to the same rhythm that Brendan was fucking him and when Brendan saw him, he could no longer hold it back.

Brendan placed his hands on Ste's waist and fucked him fiercely. Ste moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of Brendan being inside him so deeply. Brendan's own moans became even louder, their bodies spasmed together as they both reached an intense climax. Brendan softly kissed Ste's back and wrapped his arms around his chest holding onto him tightly. Their bodies hot and sweaty, sticking together but Brendan enjoyed the feeling, there was nothing better than this. The smell of their passion lingered in the air and neither of them wanted to tear themselves away from each other.

"_You didn't say it back Steven."_

Brendan wondered if he should bring it up again, he already felt vulnerable enough. He hadn't even given Eileen and the boys a second thought. That's what happened every time Ste was around; it was like nothing else mattered but him. Brendan had finally met his match, the one who would have the ultimate power over him...the one who had his heart. Brendan waited nervously for a reply.

"I thought I showed you how I felt Bren" answered Ste breathlessly.

"_Ye did Steven but I think it's time we talked don't ye?"_

Brendan removed himself from Ste and made his way over to the sofa. He sat down and patted it, gesturing for Ste to join him. Ste approached Brendan and sat down next to him. He looked kinda nervous and this only added to Brendan's insecurities about how Ste felt about him.

"_What do you see happening between us Steven?"_

"Honestly Bren I don't know. We both have other lives don't we?"

"_Ye think I don't know that? But when I'm with ye it just feels right. Don't ye feel that too?"_

"Of course I do. It sounds crazy but I can't possibly think of loving anyone else the way I love you. At the end of the day, I realize you're all I want and all I think about, but we are both married and this was never going to go anywhere. We both knew that."

"_So ye love me?"_

"Yes I do. I have never felt like this before and to be honest it scares me."

"_It scares me too Steven, but I know I can't live my life without ye."_

"So where do we go from here?"

"_I want to make this work…I need to make this work. Stay with me tonight?"_

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be Bren."

Brendan pulled Ste to him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, he felt so happy knowing that Ste felt the same. He knew he had to tell Eileen, he had made his choice now and living without Ste wasn't an option anymore.

"_Come on Steven let's get dressed and go home. I have a lot more love to give ye yet."_

"Is that all you think about Bren?"

Brendan laughed at Ste's response, especially when he was just as hungry. Ste was always up for it, it was just the way they made each other feel and what they brought out of each other. They both got dressed and made their way out of the club. Brendan locked up, took hold of Ste's hand and led him to the car. They drove home in a comfortable silence knowing that after tonight everything would change and their lives would never be the same again.

**Please review xx xxx xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait, hopefully will be updating more often now, anyway enjoy.**

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Sixteen **

Brendan couldn't help but watch Ste while he was sleeping; he looked adorable, even if he was snoring loud enough to wake the neighbours. Brendan felt tired himself, especially after the three rounds of loving, but he couldn't go to sleep even if he tried. The butterflies in his stomach had decided to move in permanently and all he wanted to do was to look at the boy who was the cause of them. He felt ready to live his life now, even if it would destroy Eileen and the boys, even if it meant losing everything. To him, Ste was worth it.

Brendan pulled Ste closer to him, holding onto him tightly and inhaling his scent like it was a necessity. He couldn't help but picture them together this way in their own little flat, without the stresses of lives that had now outgrown them. Soon they would get to be like this every day; soon nothing else would matter but each other and Brendan couldn't wait. He had waited for Ste for long enough and now he was finally here and in his arms, he wasn't giving him up for anyone.

Brendan could feel his eyes growing tired and he eventually drifted off to sleep with his arm wrapped around Ste lovingly. He had only been asleep for a few hours when he was woken up by Ste talking loudly on the phone. Brendan sat up in bed and watched as Ste paced the room looking harassed. He wanted to help him, he wanted to take the phone away and shout at whoever was making him look so agitated, but it was nothing to do with him, at least not until Ste told him who was on the other end. Brendan was glad when the call had ended, that would mean Ste getting back into bed.

"_Everything okay Steven?"_

"I don't know…that was Amy. She was shouting at me, telling me to come home. She said she needed to speak to me."

"_Maybe she's found out about us."_

"I hope not."

"_Would that be so bad Steven?"_

"Yes…I mean no. I just want to be the one to tell her that's all."

"_Really? Is that all this is? Ye not having second thoughts about us are ye?_

"No of course not. I just need to go home and speak to her that's all."

"_Well you'd better not keep Amy waiting then."_

"Why are you being like this?"

"_Because I don't want ye to go."_

"I have to sort this out. I'm gonna tell her about us, I want to be with you."

"_Yeah?"_

"Yeah. I love it when you get all jealous Bren, it's kinda cute. Look I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"_You'd better Steven or I might just have to come and get ye."_

Ste got dressed quickly, the way that Brendan was looking at him was very distracting and he was having second thoughts about leaving him at all. Everything just felt so good in this world, the world they had both created together. Ste knew that telling Amy wouldn't be easy, but spending another day without Brendan was just not an option anymore. Ste gave Brendan a kiss and reluctantly said goodbye, with a promise that he wouldn't be too long. Amy needed Ste right now and regardless of how he felt, he would always try and be there for her.

On the drive home Ste couldn't help but think of ways to tell Amy about him and Brendan. Not only would he have to tell her that he'd met someone else, but he'd also have to tell her that someone else was a man. He felt scared…scared in case she stopped him from seeing Leah and Lucas. He knew that he was risking a lot for Brendan, but he couldn't help it, he'd never felt this way before. He pulled up outside the flat, took a deep breath and made his way over to the front door. Ste pulled his keys out of his pocket, but Amy had already opened the door.

"_Where have you been Ste?"_

"I didn't wanna come home Ames. You've been dead funny with me lately."

"_There might be a reason for that Ste if you bothered to ask and come home."_

"Look can't I at least get through the door without you moaning at me?"

Ste went in and shut the door; he could tell that Amy had been crying and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he was going to make her cry even more after telling her about Brendan.

"I'm sorry I missed the kids this morning."

"_Lucas went to playgroup fine, but Leah wanted her Daddy's cuddles before school."_

"Look Ames we need to talk, I have something I need to tell you.

"_I have something I need to tell you too. You go first." _

"You know how I feel about you Amy; you have always been my best friend. We have two beautiful kids together and I hope that we will always be close no matter what. Lately though we haven't been getting on and your moods have been getting worse and to be honest I don't know how much more I can cope with."

"_That's what I need to talk to you about, my moods. I know I've been hard work, but I do love you Ste…I always have. I've been meaning to tell you this for the last few days, but I just wanted to find the right time."_

"That's the thing though Ames there is never a right time for us anymore. I try so hard to please you but nothing I do makes any difference. Maybe we've run out of time, maybe we can't put us back together. We haven't slept together for months, we barley even sleep in the same room...it's not healthy."

"_I know but we can get that back, I want to don't you?"_

"To be honest I don't think I do."

"_What are you saying Ste?"_

"I don't want to hurt you anymore; I just need to be honest with you."

"_Ste will you just listen to me?"_

"I need to tell you everything Amy."

"_Ste…just shut up will ya."_

"Okay keep your hair on."

"_Ste…I'm pregnant!"_

**Please review my lovelies and let me know what you think xx xx xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Seventeen :)**

"What!? Pregnant! How? We haven't... you know, for ages."

"_Well it only takes the once Ste. I'm about twelve weeks."_

"And I'm the dad?"

"_Oh my god Ste, of course you are. What do you take me for?"_

"I'm sorry Amy…I'm just in shock."

"_I think this will be the making of us. I know we've had our problems, but I think that's all behind us now. We have something to look forward to. This baby will be a fresh start for us."_

"I don't know what to think, I need to get some air."

"_Ste you can't just walk away, it's not going to go away you know."_

Ste found himself driving straight to Brendan's, this concerned him too and he needed desperately to know what he thought about it all. He pulled up into the drive and just sat there, thinking, worrying and wondering what the future would have in store for them both now. This of course changed everything, but if there was a chance that they could make this work then Ste would be willing to try. After about twenty minutes Ste finally got out of his van and knocked on the front door. Brendan answered with the biggest smile on his face and pulled Ste in for a kiss, only for him to pull away.

"_Why did you pull away from me Steven?"_

"We need to talk Bren."

"_Okay, but can't it wait, I've missed ye."_

Brendan found Ste's lips again and this time Ste couldn't resist. Their Kiss soon became heated and Brendan started to strip Ste of his clothes. It took all Ste's strength to break away from him.

"Brendan please stop!"

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"It's Amy…she's pregnant."

Ste's words cut Brendan like a knife and the hurt that he was feeling was now clear on his face. Brendan put his hands on his face and slumped to the floor. Ste joined him and wrapped his arms around him.

"She's about twelve weeks Bren and I don't know what to do."

"_I thought ye weren't sleeping together anymore?"_

"Were not, that was the last time."

"_Yeah course it was Steven."_

"Do you know what; I don't need you doubting me."

"_I'm sorry; I just wanna be with ye so bad."_

"Everything has changed now though."

"_No, nothing has changed. We can still do this Steven. Don't let this ruin what we have…please. I still want ye to leave her, tell me ye are still going to leave."_

"I don't know what to say to you Brendan. I don't know if we have a future anymore."

"_I can't believe what ye are saying to me Steven. We have a chance of real happiness and ye gonna throw it all away?" _

"That's not fair. None of this is my fault is it?"

"_So ye not the Daddy then Steven?"_

"Amy said I was and I have no reason to doubt her."

"_So it is your fault, you should've been more careful."_

"I just can't leave her alone. This will destroy her and it could affect the baby."

"_What do ye wanna do then? It's your call." _

"I do love you Bren and in an ideal world we would be together, but…"

"_But…It was fun while it lasted I suppose"_

"Don't hate me Bren."

"_Hate ye? I could never hate ye Steven."_

Ste got up from the floor and held his hand out to Brendan; he took it and re-joined Ste in standing. Ste threw his arms round Brendan and sobbed into him, he knew this was goodbye, they both did, but Brendan only held onto him tighter. So much was running through his mind right now, selfish, negative thoughts…dark thoughts…thoughts that he shouldn't be having about a pregnant woman. Brendan knew that Ste was doing the right thing deep down, but right now it hurt like hell and the happiness that Brendan felt since having Ste in his life was fading fast.

"I'd better go, you know get back to Amy. I left her to come straight to you."

"_Don't keep the precious Amy waiting then Steven."_

"Just so you know for the short time we were together I've never felt happier. You make me feel things that I didn't even know were possible to feel and…"

"_Stop! Ye are making this harder. Just go Steven. Go back to ye life."_

"I'm sorry."

"_Me too."_

Brendan watched Ste leave the house, he watched as he looked back, he watched as he got in his van and drove away and then he carried on watching even when there was nothing to see anymore. Ste had gone now, but Brendan still couldn't find the strength to close the front door and carry on as normal. He didn't want to carry on without Ste; he didn't want to forget and to act as if they'd never even met. Maybe Ste would get so far and come back, maybe he'd realise who his life should be with. He waited and waited, but Ste never came back. Brendan eventually went back inside; he decided to reacquaint himself with an old friend, an old friend called whisky. He didn't care how early it was; he needed it and he wasn't going to stop until he could no longer feel the dull ache in his heart.

Ste's mood was worse when he returned home to Amy, but then Amy wasn't particularly happy either and the conversation between the two of them soon became heated. Ste felt angry, but it was because of Brendan, the thought of never being with him again made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach.

"_You can't just leave whenever you want. You have responsibilities Ste."_

"Don't you think I know that Amy. I have always looked after you and the kids.

"_So why run away then?"_

"Because I needed to think. I really don't think a baby is going to save us. If anything it's going to make things worse."

"_So you want me to have an abortion then?"_

"Don't put words into my mouth. I didn't say that did I?"

"_No but that's what you meant isn't it?"_

"Of course not, I'd never suggest that…ever. It's just a shock and were not strong enough as a couple to have another baby. We have no money now do we?"

"_We will manage Ste, we always do. Plus you have that other job now don't you?"_

"Yes but I don't think it's permanent."

"_Well you could ask couldn't you? We need all the extra cash we can get now don't we?" _

"See what I mean Amy? It's just more pressure on me isn't it."

"_Well I can't do much in my condition now, so you'll have to do it. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"Nothing important, it'll keep. Look I'm going for a lay down. I worked last night and I'm feeling pretty knackered."

"_Okay Ste, but we still need to discuss things."_

"Sure, whatever you say."

Ste went into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He had so many things playing on his mind and he didn't know what to do about any of it. The only thing that felt right was being with Brendan, but that was out of the question now. He had to man up and take care of his family, no matter what and although his heart was breaking he had to stay strong for Amy. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started texting Brendan; he needed that job in the club more than ever, but Brendan didn't owe him anything and realistically his chances of still working there were slim. He pressed send on his phone and with a heavy heart he waited for a reply.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews people.**

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Eighteen :)**

It had been just over a week since Ste had sent that text to Brendan. He knew that he was asking too much of him by wanting to keep a job at the club, but he was desperate, not just for the money, but for a chance to still be around him. Things had gone from bad to worse for Ste as far as Amy was concerned. Her mood swings made her unapproachable and the only time Ste felt useful was when he was at work. The reconciliation that Amy wanted was so far from Ste's mind and the longer he was without Brendan the more he resented her.

Any spare bit of money that Ste had was put straight away for the baby, but no amount was ever enough and the pressure on him to earn more was becoming very stressful. He felt like he wanted to escape, run away forever and never be found. He felt like starting again somewhere new where nobody would know him, where no one would expect anything from him. Nothing he ever did was ever good enough, not for Brendan and certainly not for Amy. Having kids of his own he thought that Brendan would understand his predicament, but I suppose licking his wounds took priority of understanding and he couldn't really blame him for that.

Ste's next job of the day happened to be five minutes around the corner from Brendan's club. For a split second he had thought about trying to ignore that the man of his dreams was so close by, but in the end the need to see him overtook any rational thought or feeling that he had and he found himself outside the club instead of the old man's garden he was supposed to be cutting. He made his way inside the club, not knowing what to say to him or how to be, just knowing that he had to see him.

Once Ste was in the club he couldn't see anyone about. It was the time of day where staff were a bit hit and miss and where Brendan would no doubt be sat in the office busying himself with a mountain of paperwork. He approached the office door and gave it a knock, only there was no reply from the other side, he opened the door and went in anyway. He needed to see something, anything that reminded him of the man he missed so much. He sat down in his chair and wondered how much longer he could go without this man in his life. The door opened and he stood up quickly nearly losing his balance.

"_Steven what are ye doing here?"_

Ste tried to hide his embarrassment, but it didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly he needed to get out of the office that was now suffocating him.

"I'm sorry Brendan I shouldn't have come."

Ste made an attempt to leave, but Brendan was faster and stood in his way. He had questions of his own.

"_But you did…why?"_

Ste thought about this, thought about why he was here and he couldn't keep it all inside anymore.

"Because I miss you okay? I'm miserable without you and I'm hopelessly in love with you. You happy now?"

Brendan smiled at Ste's outburst; his declaration of love was everything Brendan wanted to hear.

Brendan grabbed hold of Ste and pulled him into his arms. Enough time had been wasted, it had been over a week and that was longer that Brendan thought he'd ever spend away from him now. Brendan leaned into Ste, brushing his hair away from his face and claimed his lips passionately. Their lips melted into each other's, their tongues had joined forces and were now tangled up together. Brendan's hands soon travelled down Ste's body and his desperate wondering hands started to take off the clothes that hid away the beautiful body underneath them.

Ste moaned loudly as the hands that were now touching every part of his naked form began working their magic. It felt amazing to have Brendan this way again, it felt like coming home and Ste was going to enjoy every minute of it. Brendan moved away from Ste to rid himself of his own clothes and once naked Brendan frantically threw his arms across everything on the desk, making it all crash to the floor and leaving the desk an inviting place to be fucked. Brendan picked Ste up and carried him over to the empty desk. Ste kissed and nibbled on his neck, he needed to indulge himself in him. A week apart was way too long. Ste's eyes were now filled with a deep lust that only Brendan could satisfy and Brendan wasn't about to disappoint.

Ste sat seductively on the desk, licking and biting his lip, knowing that it was an action that Brendan found hard to resist. Brendan pulled on his legs so that his beautiful tight hole was on show, he had never seen a more beautiful sight and he needed to feast on him badly. Brendan didn't waste any time and tucked into Ste's hole hungrily, opening him up with his fingers while his tongue invaded him wildly. Ste placed his hands on Brendan's head, his fingers running through his hair, desperate to touch a part of him as the man he loved took him to new levels of ecstasy. Ste's cock was achingly hard, already leaking pre come and Brendan had hardly touched him. He needed more; he needed to feel Brendan inside him and his pleas didn't go unheard.

Brendan removed his mouth from Ste's hole that was now glistening with his saliva and entered him forcefully.

"_I wanna watch you touch yourself as I fuck ye Steven."_

He grabbed hold of his cock and began pumping it in time with Brendan thrusts. Brendan fucked him hard and fast and Ste had a job to keep up with the man that took his breath away. It didn't take long for them both to lose control and the appreciation for each other clearly showed as they lay together, bodily fluids almost sticking them together.

"_Fuck I've missed ye Steven." _

Brendan had missed him, more than he thought was possible to miss someone. Life had been empty, pointless and it had only been a week.

"_Please don't leave me again."_

Ste could hear the honesty in Brendan's voice, how in need of an answer he was and Ste knew that he couldn't deny him anymore.

"I won't Bren."

"_Ye promise?"_

"I promise."

Brendan held onto Ste, although he had promised him, he still only halfheartedly believed him. Ste had a lot going on, especially with Amy and the baby and he knew he felt guilty. Brendan wanted to be the one who made him feel better, who took all the pressure away. He wanted him to know that a life with him would be everything he could wish for and more. He wanted to always make him smile, no matter how bad life got at times. This was real, their feelings for each other and Brendan wasn't about to give up on Ste just because of another baby. Ste will always be their dad no matter what and nothing would ever change that. Amy would get over it in time, she'd have to. Brendan didn't want to spend another week like that again and he hoped Ste felt the same. May the best man, or woman, win.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Smell of Cut Grass**

**Chapter Nineteen :)**

Ste felt the pressure he was under and the stress weighed heavily on his shoulders. No matter how much he tried to stay positive it was difficult with both Brendan and Amy demanding all of his free time. He wished that he could bite the bullet and tell Amy the truth, but he knew it would crush her and he couldn't be responsible for that. He almost wished the baby wasn't his or that she'd meet someone else and fall hopelessly in love, anything that would give him the opportunity to be with Brendan full time.

Ste loved being at home with Leah and Lucas, but the more time he spent around Amy the more he resented her. After a long day at work he would come home hand over the money to Amy, spend a few hours with the kids and then head back out again to work at the club. He felt exhausted. Working at the club wasn't so bad though as he spent more time pulling Brendan than pulling pints. The other staff knew that something was going on between them, but no one dared to mention it.

"_Do ye have to go home tonight Steven? "_ Brendan asked as he pulled Ste close to him after yet another mind blowing session in the office.

"Yeah Amy's expecting me home, she wants to talk baby stuff with me."

"_Jesus you've already had two kids together what more is there to talk about? Plus it's a bit late, won't she be in bed?"_

"Maybe. I don't wanna go you know, I wanna stay with you, but I can't."

"_Eileen is home tomorrow Steven, it'll be our last night of freedom._

"I know Bren, but what excuse can I give her? I can't keep staying out."

"_Just tell her ye worked late. I'll give ye a bonus that should make her happy."_

"You don't have to pay for my time Bren."

"_I know that, but what choice have we got?"_

"I'll send her a text; if she's asleep she'll get it in the morning."

Ste pulled out his phone and very quickly text Amy. He couldn't help but feel guilty, lying never was his strong point, but lately it had almost become second nature to him.

"_I think I'll clean up this place tomorrow. I don't want to waste another minute of my time with ye."_

"You've already closed early tonight Bren, think of the money you've lost."

"_I told ye Steven, I don't care about the money as long as I have ye here with me."_

"You mean it?"

"_Of course I do. Now shall we go? I want to show ye my sights."_

"Again?"

"_Always."_

Brendan drove home as quickly as he could; he wanted to spend the evening showing Ste just how much he adored him. He had never felt happier and taking his eyes off Ste had proved to be a difficult task, even while driving.

"Concentrate on the road Bren."

"_I can't help it Steven. Ye so bloody gorgeous."_

"Try please I really don't wanna die tonight."

Ste couldn't help but smile to himself, the way Brendan made him feel at times was amazing. He couldn't help but worry though, this kind of happiness comes with a price and Ste hoped that it wouldn't cost him his relationship with Brendan. Staying away from each other wasn't an option for either of them now no matter what. Brendan pulled up outside the house; he had every intention of giving Ste a night he wouldn't forget, a night full of passion and need and more than anything a night that will make him always come back for more.

Ste had already had nights like that, every moment spent with Brendan was a moment he treasured. No one had ever made him feel this way and Ste felt certain that no one ever would. They held hands on the short walk to the front door and as Brendan turned his key in the lock Ste threw himself at him and crashed their lips together. Brendan felt the pull and he soon melted into the kiss, his tongue finding his way into Ste's mouth. They almost fell in the house, kissing and grabbing at one another, desperately wanting more. Brendan was rampant, taking Ste's clothes off with urgency and neediness while Ste was still mesmerised by the passion in their kiss. They kissed and touched their way into the living room totally unaware of the person now staring wide eyed and opened mouthed at the loved up pair.

"Da what the hell are you doing?"

"_Declan! This isn't what it looks like." _ Brendan replied as he tried to cover himself up.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like. How could you…what about Ma? And who is this?" Declan eyed Ste up and down totally disgusted with what he was seeing.

"_What are ye even doing here? I thought you were staying with ye Grandma."_

"I came back earlier on; I wanted to be here when Ma gets home. Is he the reason why you wanted me and Padraig out of the way?"

Ste felt terrible and he very quickly retraced his steps to pick up his and Brendan's missing clothes. He returned to the awkward scene fully clothed and handed Brendan the rest of his.

"Does Ma know about him?"

"_No she doesn't know about Steven, but I am going to tell her." _

"Good because if you don't then I will. Now get him out of my house."

"_Don't ye dare speak to me like that! Have a bit of respect for ye old man."_

"Respect…you expect me to have respect for you after this? My Da is cheating with another man…since when were you even gay?"

"_I'm still ye Da."_

"Then get him out of my house before I do something I regret."

Declan stormed off upstairs barging past them as he went.

"I think you should do as he says and take me home Bren."

"_We could get a B&B Steven; I don't wanna be without ye tonight."_

"No just take me home please."

Brendan reluctantly agreed and took Ste home, although it wasn't what he wanted. He felt bad for Declan, but he was bound to find out sooner or later. Brendan pulled up outside Ste's flat and turned off the engine.

"_Aren't ye talking to me now?"_

"I just don't know what to say and you don't really seem that bothered about your son catching us together."

"_I'm not Steven. Okay so I'm bothered about how he found out, but this thing with ye is all I want. I want a life with ye."_

"I just don't ever wanna do that to my kids."

"_So what are ye saying?"_

"I don't know…I'm confused."

"_Look we've tried staying away from each other, it doesn't work. I don't work without ye."_

"Maybe we need a clean break."

"_I can't believe we're going through all of this again. I thought ye loved me, I thought ye felt the same."_

"I do, but…"

"_But what Steven?"_

"I have more to think about. Your kids are older, they'll accept it better."

"_That is fucking bullshit and ye know it."_

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone Bren."

"_But it's okay to hurt me?"_

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"_Then don't. Don't give up on us okay?"_

"Look go and sort things out with Declan, he is more important right now."

"_Ye just don't get it do ye? We have to deal with this Steven."_

"We will…I will. Trust me. I'm gonna go now okay?"

Ste leant over and kissed Brendan lovingly on the lips, nothing on this earth felt better and nothing ever would. Ste got out of the car and made his way over to his flat door.

"_I'll call ye tomorrow." _Brendan shouted out. He needed Ste to turn around and acknowledge him, but as Ste went inside and closed the door Brendan couldn't help but wonder if he had already made a decision about his future and if it included him.

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
